Gravity
by MsMerryRask
Summary: When she was a little girl she believed in fairytales, and wished her life to be one. They say be careful what you wish for, as her wish was granted. Going to the ball, its not Prince Charming she meets but a Beast. One that doesn't want to learn a lesson, doesn't want to change but wants her. Chloe Gilberts family kept her in the dark, but the monsters are after her now. Kol/OC
1. Preface

**AN: I don't own tvd only my OCs. Im still working on my other story I just got the idea for this and thought I'd try it out. The character inspiration is linked though my profile. Please RR.**

* * *

><p>Preface<p>

When she was little, her mom would read her fairytales, the ones that Disney came and changed. There was no gore, no horror and no darkness. She'd wanted so badly to live in their world to meet a prince charming and dance the night away… to end with a Happily ever after. To get such a life you have to wish, wish and be good. You know what they say, be careful what you wish for.

At age fifteen her life slowly began turning into one of those tales, not the Disney one like her mom used to read but the classic Grimm. At fifteen her parents went to pick up her older sister but never made it past a bridge, Elena was the only survivor. Most fairytales start with the loss of a parent she had lost two, in an effort to escape her pain she left. She did not know that with that fateful evening on the bridge set events in motion again in her little town.

A year and a half later, she was returning more deaths calling her home. Aunt Jenna and Uncle John had died 24 hours apart, Jenna from a car accident and John a heart attack. She didn't know the truth about the beast that roamed the town, she hadn't listened to her older siblings who asked her to leave again, and when the ball came around she hadn't listened when told not to go.  
>That night she thought she had met prince charming, a young man slightly older then her with a devilish smile. She fell for his accent, his quick sense of humor, and his eyes. She didn't know that he was no prince charming that she was really dealing with a beast. But like Juliet to Romeo she couldn't stay away, she didn't learn to love a beast she'd fallen. She swore she saw kindness in his eyes, within that dark façade and for that she'd forgive him almost anything.<p>

She wondered if she had been a fool, now looking back as she lay on the floor with neck ripped open slowly bleeding out. Kol Mikaelson was the death of her, not the man to lead her to happily ever after. She wondered if like the Grimm her story would teach some little girl a lesson, to listen before you fall. Her name was Chloe Gilbert and this is the story of how she died.


	2. Once Upon A Time

**AN: I don't own TVD only my OCs. Oh My GOD, you guys are awesome thanks for all the favs and follows on such a short preface. I got so excited I procrastinated on my paper and wrote a first chapter just for you. The outfit will be linked through my profile, I'm also posting an image of Chloe's room. Enjoy and please RR.**

* * *

><p>Once Upon a Time, there lived a girl who with the death of her parents drifted far from home. She left to see the world to find some magic, some small moments of real human emotions. But now came the time for the girl to come home, for destiny was calling her there once again…<p>

Music blasted in her headphones as she sat in the car with her head rested on the window. Chloe Gilbert had not set foot in the town in over a year and she severely regretted the decision. Looking out the window, you'd think nothing had changed yet for her everything had. Two more family members had died, within 24 hours of each other and she was on her way home for another funeral.

The taxi pulled up in front a the Gilbert house, it was big and looked like the American dream. Paying the driver she got out of the cab, grabbed her luggage from the back and headed toward the dark green door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, "Honey I'm home," she called into the house.

"Chloe!" Jeremy said bounding down the stairs and pulling his little sister into a hug, he toward above her. Jeremy, Elena carried two of the three Gilbert traits dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. The third Gilbert trait was something that Chloe did not get, height at only 5'1 she was the shortest of the Gilberts. "How are you feeling."

"I'm Ok, how are you doing." She had not been there when her aunt had died and left town shortly after Jenna had moved in, so she was not as close with her as her other two siblings and no one was close with Uncle John.

"I'm doing better than Elena, she blames herself," Her brother said picking up her suitcases and carrying it up the stairs. Chloe quietly wondered why Elena would blame herself, her older sister had to much empathy when it came to the pain of other. The room they walked to a small room, it was the smallest in the house but she loved it. Up until she was twelve she shared a room with Elena, but the sisters put up a united front and got her parents to give her what was their mothers office.

The room had a queen bed pushed to one side of the room, a book shelf was on the other there was just enough room to walk. On the walls hung her photography and some her favorite photos that she had sent her brother over the last year and a half.

"Where's Elena?" she asked flopping down on her bed, her mother hen of a sister should have been home to greet her at the door.

"She's with Stephan getting the food from the Grille," Chloe smiled she had heard about Stephan Salvatore from her sister. He seemed to be a real life prince charming, who had rescued her sister out of her self imposed isolation. When their parents had died, Chloe had runaway to follow a dream and Elena had retreated into her diary. "I'll let you settle or what ever you do," her brother said as he left the room. Getting up off her bed she began to unpack her first suite case, pulling out clothing and placing them into the empty closet. Before she could get to the second one she heard the door open. Bounding down the stairs she ran into the arms of her sister.  
>"I missed you Little C." Elena said wrapping her arms around her little sister, Chloe looked up and saw a two guys one was had gelled hair and a very broody face, the other had raven hair and bright blue eyes.<p>

"I missed you to E," the two had begun calling each other by the first letters in their names after watching Gossip Girl with Caroline after, she had gone through a messy break up.

"Who knew, the youngest Gilbert would be a porcelain doll," the raven one said Chloe stared at him, he was attractive but something looked of about the man like he was about to be sick or something.

"Chloe this is my boyfriend Stephan and his brother Damon," Elena introduced the duo, as the group headed to the table and began unwrapping the takeout.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Chloe said, she was starving so the first few minutes of Lunch were spent with her digging into a cheeseburger and updated on the goings on in Mystic Falls.

"So why did, you leave town Doll?" Damon asked, despite all the time he had spent with the Gilberts he knew next to nothing about the small teen that sat across the table from him.

"I convinced Eddie DeGrey to let me intern under him," He was a famous photographer, who traveled the world taking pictures of wildlife and people in there daily lives. Chloe had convinced her parents before they died to homeschool her, and then spent months emailing and sending portfolios to the man. After one year of this the man had finally agreed to take Chloe under his wing and after the death of her parents had agreed to take guardianship of her.

"She's going to be the best damn photographer with his help," Jeremy said, he was a proud older brother. Growing up, Elena was always his big sister and would never allow him to be overprotective even now with the dangers that lurked in the town. Chloe was different though, she was his LITTLE sister and he did everything an older brother should even when he was in his stoner phase.

"I know, and it sucks that I won't be able to work with him for a year," Chloe said reaching for a fry from the box in the center of the table. Her sister, in a knee jerk reaction smacked her hand away as bother her siblings shouted

"What!?" she had yet to tell them her plan to come back to town, with her family dropping like flies Chloe wanted to come home. Looking at her brother and sister it wasn't the happy shock she wanted or the 'how could let go of your dream' shock she expected but fear.

"I don't think that's a good Idea, Chlo," her sister said trying to play off her reaction as nothing.

"No you're not," said her brother his face turning to stone, he began to remind Chloe of the soldiers who had just come home from war that she had photographed last year.

"It's not you're call, my guardians given me permission, I've already enrolled in school and this is my home," she said she was pretty sure her voice went up an octave as she spoke.

"I know you're sad about the deaths, but you should be out doing what you love," Elena began looking at the Salvatore a silently pleading at the brothers for help. Chloe was getting mad now, the once pleasant atmosphere of their meal now gone.

"Elena's right, it'll be better for you outside of town," Jeremy continued, this shocked Chloe her siblings never normally would agree to something like this, Jeremy would usually be on her side.

"You're not my parents." Chloe said coldly standing up from the table "and you have no right to tell me where I can and cannot not be."

"I'm your sister, I have every right to keep sa-… to tell you what to do," Elena had almost let slip her fear of what would happen to her sister if she stayed in town.

"Yes you're my sister, and at a time when our family can't seem to stay alive I have the right to be the living," and with that she left the table ran up the stairs and slammed her door. She felt like crying, she couldn't understand why they didn't want her there. A times like these, when she fought with her siblings her mother used to come up sit in her room and read from Chloe's book of fairytales. Opening her second suitcase that help all her photography equipment, Chloe opened the flap the help her portfolio hiding there underneath it was the book that held so much of dreams. Grabbing the book, tucking it in to one of her larger bags, then placing her iPhone in with it.

She opened the window, and climb on to the roof. It was one of her favorite features of the room, one of the reasons she why she wanted it when she was little there was a secret exit. If you crawled out on the roof you could shimmy down the tree and go wherever you wanted. As a child she dreamed of adventures where she slayed dragons, now older and wiser she wanted to go somewhere where there were no dragons only ghost.

As she jumped off the tree she swear she saw the Elder Salvatore looking at her through the window, but she didn't care she had places to be. Running across the yard she head on an all to familiar path to the towns graveyard. She walked through the stone angles, the slabs of stone the names of all who went before her till she got to the one that she was looking for.

_Here lies, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert Loving Parents who went before there time they will be missed._

Running her fingers over the stone she sighed "Hey guys, I'm back." With that comment she began to cry "I know I haven't been here to see you, but I hope you have been watching me I did what I promised. I really miss you guys and I know that this is selfish of me because of my lack of visits dad but I really just need mom right now," sitting down in front of the grave she opened the book to Miranda's favorite page and began to read "Once Upon a Time…."


	3. Till Summers End

**AN: I don't own TVD only my OCs. Hello lovely readers and thanks for all your support I really appreciate all the follows, favs and the reviews. This chapter covers the day of the funeral and works its way rather quickly into the first day of school, since this is a Mikealson involving story I wanted to quickly get them it. The outfit as always is linked through my profile. Thanks again, please RR.**

* * *

><p>Kings, queen and heroes of old were buried in large funeral, where thousands would come to more and grieve. When Miranda and Grayson Gilbert had a grand event, John in all his family pride, made sure the whole town showed up to pay their condolences. For 15 year old Chloe it felt like a show, like any moment her parents would stand up take a bow and thank all the town for coming and saying there kind words. She secretly wished her parents got one like her aunt and uncle were having; just the three living Gilberts, the Salvatores, Caroline and Alaric Saltzman as the caskets were placed into the ground.<p>

Chloe stood there playing with the necklace a blue arrow pendant on a gold chain, it was the only bit of color she had on that day as it was a gift from her Aunt on her last birthday. If there was one thing the pair had connected on it was there love of stone necklaces. Since today was about remembering the dead she thought it was appropriate despite it being the wrong coloring for a funeral.

The feeling around the family was still uncomfortable from the night before, Chloe had not spoken to her older siblings as the drove to graveyard. When she had returned home the day before she headed directly into her room. Elena and Jeremy had sat down stairs whispering about something, she had clearly heard her name. They were probably trying to come up with a way to get her on a plane after the funeral but the youngest Gilbert had put her foot down she was not leaving.

"Alaric, would like to go to the Grille with me?" Chloe asked quietly after the service was over, the man looked like he was going to cry. He must have really loved her aunt, he was even taking guardianship of her siblings till they aged out and she wanted to get to know him better.

"Sure, I could really use a drink," Chloe followed him to his car and texted her siblings that she'd be home later. Entering the Grille, she saw that nothing had changed people sat and ate their food played pool, and acted like no one had died.

"Welcome back Little C," Matt said, he had a towel over his shoulder and a bussing tray in his hand. He out the tray down and pulled her into a hug, she would never admit it but for the longest time she had a crush on Matt. Like most boys in the town though he was in love with tall leggy Elena and then bubbly blonde Caroline both of whom broke his heart.

"It's good to be back Matty," Chloe responded as Matt walked with her and Alaric to a booth near the center of the Grille.

"Should I tell the Cook to make your usual," Matt lightly teased. Chloe had always got the same Cheeseburger every time she came to the Grille, the owners at one point even joked about changing the name from the American Classic Cheese Burger to the Chloe Burger. Chloe just rolled her eyes at the comment but nodded her head yes.

"I'll take the same and a beer," Alaric added, he looked dejectedly at his phone and then began to talk "I know I don't know you very well, but I loved your aunt and I care for your siblings. I know your fighting about where or not you should stay or go and I want to say that I'm on your side." Chloe was expecting the speech she was however, was not expecting a man who had never really spoken to her to be on her side.

"If you don't mind me asking, Why?"

"With everything that's happened they need you. They think its safer for you as far away from here as possible but they need someone here to balance them," Chloe was touched that he thought so highly of her, but she was beginning to feel like so much of what happened in Mystic Falls was kept from her.

"Alaric, I left here a 15 year old girl to follow a man around the world into some of the most dangerous war torn countries in the world. I have seen sights and been in situations that would make doctors and cops from this town cower in fear. Tell me why wouldn't I be safer going to a normal high school, where my biggest worry is a paper, a math test and a prom date. That's the thing I don't understand why they don't get that."

It felt good letting it all out, though she felt a little guilty about making the last year and a half of her life sound so dark. Yes she had seen things that were bad, but she had also seen some amazing things that many students in the small town could only dream of. She often told people that she had seen the magic of the world and that is why she loved photography, you could capture the happiest and saddest moment in people's lives.

Once they had gotten over that conversational road bump, they spent the rest of the lunch getting to know each other. Chloe decided that she was glad this was the man her aunt dated and not the ass Logan Fell that she seemed forever in love with, the one thing that she found annoying about in the history teacher was his pension for checking his phone.

"Do you have somewhere to be Rick?" Chloe asked he had begun to get more and more distracted as the conversation went on."It's ok if you do, I'm sure Matts going on break soon and we could always use the catchup time." Rick nodded and got up as if someone had light a fire under his seat.

She spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out with Matt, laughing and telling funny stories. It felt good to be talking to someone who knew her who was actually happy she was there. In the evening she went home the house was empty, Jeremy had gone to say goodbye to Bonnie and Elena had gone to the Salvatore boarding house. Chloe decided just to chill on the coach and watch some Netflix on the coach.

A loud sob filled the room, and Chloe sat up. Standing with her back against the front door was Elena Crying, not knowing what else to do she pulled her sister in close. "He left she said," over and over again. After what felt like an hour of standing there With Elena crying her face on Chloe's shoulder Elena looked up at her little sister and said "I know you shouldn't be here but I'm really glad your back." With that she walked up the stairs most likely to continue crying in her room.

Chloe stood there trying to contemplate what that meant, it was like the millionth time that someone had told her not to be in Mystic Falls. What was so bad in the small town? What secrets was it hiding? Was their fear of her being there somehow tied to the amount of deaths in her family? If this were on her fairytales, the narrator would be foretelling the audience of danger that the character was oblivious of, despite all the warnings but her life was no fairytale. Shaking her head at the strange though she headed up the stairs, "Can I come in?"

Elena nodded her eyes still puffy with tears, "Can I ask who left?" Chloe asked while entering her sisters bedroom.

"Stephan," Elena said in a quiet voice, this shocked Chloe the boy was so in love with her sister it was clear as day. So why then did he leave? Elena having got on to her sisters thinking face then added "His friend back in Portland is sick, like dying sick," and with that she began to cry again.

"So he's not breaking up with you," she was really confused as to why her sister was crying.

"He," she hiccupped "he might not be coming back." There it was Elena had so many people over the last few years, she feared that her love wasn't returning home.

"Of course he'll comeback." Chloe stated matter o factly "You guys are like Sleeping Beauty and Prince Philip, he'd slay dragons for you." Elena looked at her sister a small smile playing on her tear ridden faced. She thought of how Chloe had an odd age some how both 6 and 60 placed in the body of sixteen year old girl.

The sisters did not fight that night, or in the morning, or in the next week. Elena and Jeremy both seemed distracted by different things her brother was spending hours in his room and Elena was often at the Salvatore boarding house. Chloe herself was busy; she had taken the newly reconstructed Gilbert Building and turned it into a place for her to have a studio/gallery.

Damon had even thrown her sisters 18th birthday party at the large mostly vacant boarding house. Damon and Elena were becoming close, like never apart close and Chloe worried about how the Elder Salvatore's feelings for her sister as shortly after the party the pair began going on trips together. Stephan clearly felt the same because the day after senior prank nigh (which Chloe skipped to cover a wedding) he had returned home and broken up with Elena. Ones thing for sure her first day of senior year would definitely be an eventful one.


	4. The Magical Land of High School

**AN: I don't own TVD only my OCs. You guys are amazing thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews I am so excited that ya'll love the story as I love writing it. In this chapter we get to meet Rebekah and Chloe spends some more time with Matt. Per usual the outfit is posted on my profile. Please Enjoy and RR.**

* * *

><p>High school was a whole new world for Chloe, when she lived in Mystic Falls previously she was the quite girl who had gotten her parents to home school her before her Freshman year. Now here she was back, staring at her reflection in the mirror trying to decide if the dress she was wearing was to cliché for the first day of school. Do girls wear dresses to the first day of school, Elena wasn't but was Elena the standard? Sighing she grabbed her backpack, Jeremy was standing in the Kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.<p>

"Ready for the first day of school, baby sister?" her brother asked pouring her a mug. Today would be a hard day for her, not only was she out of the Mystic Falls social loop but she was also a year to two years younger than the other students in her grade. High school was a jungle and the main Mystic Falls group wouldn't have time to teach her how to navigate it and keep her out of the loop on the supernatural drama that was there.

"I'm ready," Chloe said faking her confidence, this only made her brown eyes bigger making her seem more innocent… they'd eat her alive. Sure hand her a war-torn country in Africa to navigate but don't make her deal with hormonal teenagers.

You brought this on yourself, the voice in the back of her mind said. No she was going to do this and get through this it was only what six hours of forced learning. Entering the school parking lot she saw her older sister, with Bonnie and Caroline having some sort of pow-wow. When they saw her the trio all forced smiles and waved. Chloe returned the wave as she went to the office to pick up her schedule, she tried to avoid having any classes with her sister when she enrolled, it wasn't out of lack of love but out of not wanting to be Elena's baby sister anymore then she had to with her new peers.

The day went as expected; people stared, teachers made her do the tell us about yourself thing and she ended up at a table alone at lunch. She wondered as she sat there where her siblings and their friends had gotten to, she expected at least one to take pity and sit with her yet every single one of them was AWOL.

"So you must be the other new girl," a crisp British voice spoke from behind her, turning slightly she saw a tall blond with dark brown eyes dressed in the latest fashions carrying a lunch tray.

"Yup that's me the prodigal daughter returned home," Chloe said smiling at the blonde, who took a seat next to her.

"I'm Rebekah," she held out her hand, Chloe took it

"I'm Chloe," the pair began to have a really good conversation talking about traveling and the joys of being the new girl. "So tell be what brings a Brit to our small boring town?" Chloe asked her new friend as she started in on one of the crappy fruit cups that came with the school meal, mental note to self bring lunch tomorrow.

"My brother Nik dumped me with his friend Stephan. To torture me with his slag of girlfriend," the blonde said, Chloe was nodding politely along until the end.

"Wait you mean Elena?" Rebekah nodded "You do know she's my sister right?" Chloe couldn't decided if she should be angry yet, Rebekah just got there so why did she hate her sister? And what did Stephan have to do with it?

"I'm perfectly aware, which is all the pity because I really like you," Rebekah said bluntly "I originally sat here with intention of being a bitch." The honesty of blonde surprised her and Chloe vaguely wondered if she was getting her actions out of the movie Mean Girls.

"Look, Bekha… I like you to but if you're going to be talking shit about my sister this friendship just ain't going to work. " Chloe said standing up, "PS E broke up with Stephan and right now she doesn't want anything to do with him." And with that she walked away. She was proud of herself for standing up for Elena, had she looked back she would have seen the sad look in the blonds eye.

Her last class of the day, she had with Matt, it was a business elective that she had thought would be useful as her new studio was running. "planning on running the world one day," she teased Matt taking the seat next to him.

"I'd settle for a fortune 500, but the world would be nice to," Matt smiled at the younger girl, it was the first nice encounter he had all day. Most of his time was spent dealing with the new hybrid Tyler or listening to his Exs complain about the new hybrid Tyler.

"Who knew Matt Donovan was so ambitious," Chloe began laughing as the two continued their banter. The class was pretty fun, the teacher was crazy and wanted the class to spend their whole semester setting up fictional businesses in pairs and playing a weird stock market game online.

"Since Ms. Gilbert is the only person in here with a real business you and Donovan can work with that," she said, deciding to group the two together.

"Look at that Matty, you work for me now," Chloe said a smirk forming on her face, Matt bowed slightly to her as if she was a lady in the days of old.

"Well, we should celebrate my new payless job with a drink, Ms. Gilbert are you going to the first day of school party tonight?" Matt asked the short brunette as the bell rung signaling the end of the school day.

"Would I have to change?" she asked motioning to what she was wearing, she wasn't planning on it but if she was being dragged then she'd be dragged with as little effort as possible.

"Nah, you look pretty, I expect to see you there Gilbert." Matt said walking away to go to football practice, Chloe wondered if he had seen her cheeks turn three shades of pink. He was not flirting with you, he was not flirting with you, she began to repeat in her head as she headed out to meet Jeremy by the car.

"So how was it," her brother asked seeing the blush in his sisters cheeks.

"Good, met people learned stuff, and didn't die," Chloe said getting in the passenger side of the car. Before she could get in her seat she saw a small black box. "What's this?" she asked thinking her brother had left a gift for Bonnie in the car.

"It's from Me and Elena, a congrats on your first day of school present," her brother said, Chloe smiled in thanks and pulled out a small silver bracelet with a silver ball chain dangling on it.

"Smells good," she said it had a floral aroma coming from it.

"It's got like perfume or something in it," her brother said as he began to focus on the drive home, he hoped his sister didn't catch him in the lie but with the unpredictable Stephan, Rebekah and Tyler all in town she needed vervain.

"Are you going to the party tonight in the woods?" Chloe asked bringing up as if it was no big deal, not like Matt said she was pretty or anything.

"No, I have other plans," Jeremy said "But you should go and make friends or what not" he dropped Chloe at her studio and headed to do what ever he was doing. Chloe stayed at the studio till it got dark then headed toward the woods to meet up with Matt.

The party was in full swing, teens getting drunk, dancing and having fun around a bunch of mini bonfires. She looked around at first but didn't see Matt, she texted him and got not response. Great, she thought as she went to find a place to sit down, this wasn't even a real date and I got stood up. At the edge of the party all alone sat Rebekah, poking a fire sighing Chloe went and sat down next to her.

"Why do you hate my sister?" pulling a marshmallow out of the bag that someone had left, with the rest of s'more making materials.

"Stephan and I used to be together then, Nik put a dag- separated us. I finally get to be with him again and he has no interest be cause of the sl- your sister,"

"Look, I've decided I want to be your friend and I get it that you like Stephan ergo had my sister. So I've decided to make a deal you can say one shitty thing about her a day to me but that's my cap." The face of the sad-looking blond shot up like a fireworks display.

"I guess it's a deal I'll have to take as you're the only person around here that I can stand," the two sat there and talked for a while, before Chloe decided to go home. As she exited to she saw Damon Salvatore walking up to her new friend, maybe he was friends with the very pretty yet equally socially awkward blond as well. To Chloe it was a pleasant thought as in blissful ignorance she headed home. Little did she know about ghost that were coming into town.


	5. A Fairy Godmother is Created

**AN: I don't own TVD only my OCs. You Guys are like crazy great, thanks for all the favs and follows and reviews (I am mentally high fiving you all). Yesterday I accidentally posted this, so if you read it first please go back and read the chapter before it. This is a long chapter… and it is two chapters away from when Kol and Chloe Meet! Both the look of Chloe shopping and her homecoming look are posted on the profile. Please enjoy and RR.**

* * *

><p>Chloe was sitting in the passenger seat of a really fancy red convertible and being very thankful she decided to braid her hair that morning. It was a couple weeks into School and on a gorgeous Saturday morning, Rebekah had called told Chloe to meet her at the Grille than forced her to go shopping.<p>

"I have never been to mall," Rebekah confided as she drove happily, Chloe made a slight face "Let's just say I was sheltered and now I'm craving freedom." The statement surprised Chloe, she expected her new friend to be more of a Cher like person living in the mall of daddies credit card.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it?" Chloe knew the answer, and it was yes. She couldn't help but laugh at her new friends enthusiasm, her sister and brother were not happy when they found out she was spending the day with the Brit. Elena kept sending her be careful texts, Chloe just didn't understand her experience with Rebekah had (minus the Elena is a Slag comments) had been fun.

It took an hour to get to the massive shopping complex from Mystic Falls but the two enjoyed the ride blasting top 40, singing loudly despite and talking about what ever popped into there heads. If Chloe had thought the Rebekah was happy before the moment they walked into the mall, she was utterly mistaken.

Rebekah proceeded to drag her toward the end of the mall with the higher end of designer labels. The day was going to just as she suspected it would, her sitting in the corner with a pile of clothes giving the yay or nay on clothing as requested. So this is what it's like to hang out with girls close to my own age, she thought.

Rebekah first pulled her into the Nordstroms and made a bee line into the spa '"I have an 11 o'clock mani pedi, under Mikealson," the women across the counter smiled as she typed on her computer.

"Rebekah and Chloe?" the women inquired, shit Chloe though she could not afford this nor was she wearing the proper shoes. "All righty then your technician will be with you soon."

"Bekah, I can't afford this," the brunette said as she and the blonde sat down in the arm chairs, "and I'm not wearing the right shoes at all." The other girl just waved a hand off like it was nothing.

"Darling, I don't invite you to shop with me and then expect you to pay," sensing that Chloe was going to protest she continued "Nik gave me his credit card, I am going to spend an obscene amount of money any ways so why not spend it on you." Rebekah did have a credit card on her but she was planning to compel most of her times, not that she planned on telling the out of the loop human that. "As for the shoes, you don't have to worry about that I brought some sandals for you."

Chloe tried to protest again but Rebekah kept on shooting her down, the blonde was on a mission: she was making sure that Chloe Gilbert became a friend and ally in the town a) because it would piss of Elena's Little Group and b) because as she told the short brunette she wasn't bad company. Rebekah figured while she didn't have to bribe her it still wouldn't hurt.

"I'll let you pay for this but nothing else B," Chloe said as the pair were taken in the back to pick out nail colors. Rebekah smiled at the fact she'd been called B, from what she learned of the girl from her compelled source only people she liked were called just by their first letter.

"No, I'm paying for the whole day. You told me that you loved fairy tales, you're the only person who is generally nice to me so now I am your fairy godmother. This means that when you hangout with me only the best and no you're never paying me back." Chloe smiled at the reference to the stories, it was one of the things the older girl had been very quick to pick up on after she compared several people in the town to fairytale characters.

" I'm never going to win?"

"No you're not. So shut up and enjoy yourself C." the rest of the nail appointment much like the car ride went without incident and was very enjoyable. The sandals Rebekah had brought for her were like everything else the blonde owned very, very expensive and could have been a loner pair as Chloe, much like Cinderella had ridiculously tiny feet.

They ate lunch at a fancy Mexican restaurant, where Rebekah somehow got the waiter to serve the pair margaritas. Happily buzzed Chloe put up less of a front against her rich friend getting her things. The day ended with them in a boutique store that sold very nice party dresses.

"You know, I don't think you want to be a fairy godmother, you'd much more like to have me as your own personal doll," Chloe said from the dressing room, Rebekah had gotten bored of trying on clothes herself and began to entertain herself by terrorizing the shop works and getting the clothes she wanted Chloe to wear.

"You know most people wouldn't be complaining on a free shopping spree," Rebekah responded she was just sort of looking through the racks when she landed on a dress, "here try this on this would be perfect for you for homecoming." The dress had a tulle skirt in a bright light blue and an illusion bodice with leaves that matched the color of the skirt and to Chloe it was perfect.

"Can I marry a dress?" she asked coming out of the fitting room to show her bossy friend, the blonde smiled.

"Only if I get to be the maid of honor, after all I did introduce the two of you," turning to the sales lady "we'll take it."

"Aren't you going to look for your home coming dress?" Chloe asked she took the dress off in the fitting room handed it out trough a crack in the door and began getting dressed.

"I have time later, I'm bored shopping lets get some food and go home." When Chloe arrived home struggling carrying eight large shopping bags, through the front door her b Alaric started to laugh from his position on the coach.

"I thought you hated shopping." Alaric said, once he saw the labels he added "are we going to have a stern talk about credit card addiction."

"I do, and I didn't by any of this B did," Chloe said throwing the bags down in front of the stairs which she looked at dejectedly "Can you please help me carry these up." She couldn't spend all night lugging the clothing up the stairs she was going to work the Wollowitz Anniversary Party three towns over, the couple was like 83 so it was a brunch thing to dinner thing that started at 10 which meant that she had to be there by nine for pre shoots which meant she had to get up by seven to get ready.

The looonnnggg anniversary party went as expected, four generations of family and friends celebrated the couple telling stories of their love, triumphs and failures and family. This is how she hopped her future would one that some young photographer would come to her and her husbands anniversary and listen to the tales of how her and her love met and fell in love.

_Can you come to Boarding house right after work._

Came a text on her phone, it was from Rebekah and text that she would she threw all her equipment into the back of her mini cooper, that had once belonged to her aunt getting to the boarding house she saw Elena standing talking to Damon with Stephan as usual nowhere in sight. The duo was so wrapped up in whatever they were discussing they did not see the petite brunette slip up the stairs, Chloe heard crying coming from one of the bedrooms.

Opening the door she saw Rebekah, lying on her bed in tears, her normally immaculate hair was disheveled and her eyes were puffy with tears. Chloe kicked off her shoes and joined her friend on the bed hugging her like she had done with her sister three months prior.

"Nik lied to me," she said, "all those years I stayed with him and it was all a lie." Unlike her sisters tears this had nothing to do with a loved one this had to do with family. Chloe did not feel like it was her place to say anything she just stayed and comforted her friend till she fell a asleep and slipped out of the Salvatore boarding house as quietly as she came.

Rebekah's spirit seemed to slowly pick up as the next week went on, the blonde was even shockingly getting along with Elena and her group. This made Chloe happy as Rebekah was one of the few people that wasn't just friends with her because she was Elena's little sister. When homecoming was canceled and an anti party was planned at Lockwood Manor the whole school was buzzing.

"You're meeting me there right," Rebekah asked, she couldn't let Chloe know that she need her there to comfort her after her brother had been led to the slaughter, the youngest Gilbert was too light to be led into that darkness.

"Of course how else are you going to see me rocking the world most awesome dress?" Chloe did not know that those would be the last words she would speak to Rebekah, a few hours later the blonde lay in the basement of the Salvatore boarding house with a dagger in her back.

When she arrived at the party she immediately when on the search for Rebekah, who was no where to be seen. "Hey Jordan have you seen B?" she asked the boy that was supposed to be her date. The boy shook his head no and went to flirt with a slutty cheerleader, she texted her friend but still got no response. Seeing Damon near the edge of the party, "Hey Damon have you seen Bekah?" she asked

"No Barbie Klaus, left this afternoon after her brother showed up," Damon lied quickly he was hoping that the lack of her friend would get Chloe to leave quickly. This however left Chloe wondering why she wasn't informed turning around she went to find a good place to call.

"Hey B it's C I heard you left town with your brother… I hope it means that you forgave him, I hope you did I'm sure what he did was only to protect you. While I'm Ok with you leaving I'm really mad that you didn't tell me so please call back soon. I'll miss you." She left the voicemail and just as she was about to leave she saw Matt, who was heading over to her.

"Hey, Chloe I'm going to go home and watch a bunch of Mel Brooks movies do you want to come?" It was Matts job to make sure Chloe left the party before Klaus showed up and he knew her weakness for the director's films.

"Damn that's tempting Matty but I put all this effort into the outfit," she said motioning to her dress like she had done on the first day of school, you know that night he didn't show up to the party. She'd forgiven him for it when he explained that he just got really sad thinking about Vicky the woods party reminded him to much of her.

"We can drink Champagne while we do it," the quarterback tempted "Come on boss you know you want to." It hadn't taken much for her to give in, which was good for if she'd stay amount longer she would have learned all about the monsters of the world.


	6. Agreements and Invitations

**AN: I don't own TVD only my Ocs. Love to all of you! Thanks for all follows, favs and reviews. This is the chapter before the Ball, and I wrote it a little ****different, I wrote a scene between just Klaus and Elena. I wrote it to explain why Chloe wasn't sent away to Denver with him and was able to attend the ball. I broke that bit up with page breaks. The look for the outfit is posted on my Profile. Please RR and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chloe was working hanging photos to the gallery part of her studio, they were some images from Greenland, the last country was in before heading home to Mystic Falls. She heard the faint jingle of the bell at the door. Inside walked a tall man with short curly blonde hair, he was wearing a Henley and had this whole don't mess with me vibe going.<p>

"Morning sir, the gallery is opened yet are you looking for a photographer?" she asked politely putting on her best people voice.

"Actually I was hoping to meet Chloe Gilbert, is she in sweetheart," the man had a British accent and a cocky smirk, I bet he makes all the girls week in the knees Chloe thought stepping off the ladder she was standing on and holding out her hand she said,

"Chloe and you are?" the mans smirk got brilliantly wider, he shook her hand and responded in kind

"Klaus Mikealson." So this was Rebekah's brother, if he was in town then so must Rebekah be.

"Are you and Bekah back in town?" she asked the corners of his mouth faltered a bit but he held his smile.

"It's just me right now love, but Rebekah's back very soon," he then began to look around her studio "I've got to say when I came in here expecting to meet a Gilbert you are not someone I expected."

"Looking for someone taller?" she was so used to people bringing up her height in comparison to her tall model-esque siblings.

"Older." She threw his hand around, "Your art makes you seem it, though you yourself look so young." When he moved his hand around Chloe caught sight of a bit of dark red paint on the mans hands.

"Is that your, artistic opinion as an artist or just the passings of an observer?" she asked, "because most people would say I am much younger then I am."

"Both, your looks make you seem younger, but your art shows that you love have an old soul."

"I want to take that as a compliment but why do I get the feeling you're buttering me up? Is Bekah still mad at you or did you make up?" He looked a little miffed at the comment, still mad Chloe thought. "Look don't know you, but families forgive and Rebekah while liking to hold a grudge loves you… Give it time." With that before he could say anything Elena walked in the store, and at the sight of Nik, or Klaus as he introduced himself, her eyes widened and Nik smiled.

"Hello Elena, you're LITTLE sister and I were just talking about family." The word little emphasized and Chloe suddenly felt unwelcome in the room, something was going on between the two.

"Come on Chlo you're supposed to meet us for lunch remember." Elena said literally trying to drag her sister out of the room, what was with her family and the Mikealsons?

"Elena you can't drag me out of my space, I can't lock up till he leave," Klaus didn't need to be told twice he walked up to Chloe, kissed her hand and said

"I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other… Maybe even become close before Rebekah comes home," he said the comment looking at her but she felt like it was directed more at Elena. After he left her sister dragged her to one of the most awkward lunches in history.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Elena was negotiating with Klaus, "I'll give you your sister if you leave my siblings alone." Jeremy was almost killed this morning and Klaus was clearly baiting her with Chloe's safety.<p>

"One sibling for two that is hardly fair now is it," Klaus said but thinking over the offer for a minute he continued, "Tell you what Elena, I'll give you a sister for a sister." He smirked as he said it.

Elena stood there staring at him, "Rebekah and you'll leave Chloe alone." If he left her alone then she'd be safe, maybe getting out of town would help as well. Almost as if reading the thought Klaus added

"Her protection as long as she is within the confines of this town, after all I can't have my sister waking up and her only friend being gone." His smirk twisted "If you thought she was angry about the Stephan incident." Elena knew not to push her luck and nodded in agreement. It wasn't until after Klaus had the body and began pulling the dagger out of his sister that she added,

"She knows you killed your mother, if you thought she'd be angry at me… you should see what she was willing to do to you." And with that Elena left the construction zone of Klaus's house. The hybrid looked down at his sisters body which was ungreying.

"Now I know why your human doll said you were angry little sister." Pushing the dagger into the front of her heart he added, "Let's hope she was right about you and that you may one day forgive me for what I have done but for now sleep." From the workbench in the middle of the room he sat and began to drink some scotch, it was lonely being the king.

* * *

><p>He wouldn't be lonely for long, with in a few days his noble brother Elijah would awake and bring home to the king his romantic sister Rebekah, his depressed brother Finn and to the surprise of all their mother Esther. The family after almost a thousand years of chaos claimed to seek peace.<p>

Chloe was ecstatic to get her friend back; it was Thursday morning when the Original girl showed up in her studio. Rebekah weaved a tale about how she left to reconnect with her mother and about the death of her abusive father. Chloe told her about her brothers random decision to move to Denver and about how her sister had suddenly become stuck to her like glue.

"Here, you have to come." Rebekah handed Chloe an invite before she had to go. It was a beautiful layout , gold embossed that oozed wealth. The Mikealson family was throwing a ball, like a real life fairytale ball. Chloe was excited and much like Cinderella before her stepmother aka Elena, was forbidding her to go. So an hour before the ball there sat Chloe alone, in her PJs watching Disney movies and being sad.

When the door bell rang she though it was the pizza she ordered, opening the door she saw three strangers dressed in black, carrying a large black box, a smaller white box and traveling suite case. "Are you Chloe Gilbert?" when Chloe nodded yes the three people began heading in the house.

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"We're your Glam squad curtsy and I quote, "Of your Fairy Godmother," so Cinderella we are here to get you ready for the ball."


	7. A Lovely Night

**AN: I don't own TVD only my OCs. Love to all for all you do: reading, favoriting , reviewing and following. This is it people THE BALL! And with it comes the first meeting of Kol and Chloe. Also, I moved Matt's hand getting broken to later in my story to fit my needs. The look will be posted on my profile please enjoy, RR.**

* * *

><p>Chloe was in a long red dress with a fitted bodice, it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and had a slight sheen to it. On her neck was a gold and diamond necklace and teardrop diamond earrings that showed beautifully under her complicated braided bun updo. To finish the look off though she was the only one to see were gold metallic Jimmy Choo shoes. Chloe felt like she had stepped into a fairy tale.<p>

Rebekah had sent a car to pick her up and take her to the massive manner the Mikealsons were now calling home. Chloe was looking out the window of the fancy black car staring at the fairy light filled bushes that lined the drive way. She was bubbling inside, she was going to a forbidden ball in a dream dress. When the car halted at the door Chloe stepped out, the large French doors were opening as the guest entered.

The manor house had a pair of long winding stair case, in a marble hall and a full ballroom on the side, that was filled with the whose who of Mystic Falls and several of the surrounding towns. Her excitement was quickly dashed as her sister accompanied by a Salvatore on each side.

"What are you doing here," Elena hissed, she was dressed in a black and gold dress with black gloves looking like a movie star. She was in no place to judge, Chloe had only relented on going when Elena swore up and down that she too would not be there and would be hanging out at the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Rebekah sent for me," Chloe shrugged and before her sister could say anything made a bee line to Rebekah, who was wearing a green mermaid dress and talking with Matt her date for the evening. "You're literally the best." Chloe said pulling her best friend into a hug.

"Well I figured if your sister was going to break her promise then so could you." Rebekah responded she grabbed Chloe's arm and forced the slightly taller girl (thank you heels) into a twirl. "And as always I made you look impeccable." The two had a girly conversation for a few minutes before Chloe turned to Matt,

"And you Matty look very mature, kinda like James Bond," her little crush had dissipated for the football player as Chloe became convinced he should be dating Rebekah. She was happy he accepted the invitation from her friend, as Rebekah had asked Chloe if it was Ok to invite him.

"You get a little height and you're all attitude," the football player teased back, two fell into a familiar banter before Matt finally said "But seriously Gilbert you look really pretty." Rebekah again smiled looking proud of herself, turning her head slightly to the left stair she said,

"If you will excuse me it looks like it's time to welcome the guests," heading in the direction of the stair case were six very attractive people. At the first platform, a regal looking women with dirty blonde hair surveyed the crowd, this was the matriarch of the family and like she was a queen of old had come to hold court over the unworthy residents of Mystic Falls. Her children stood on varying steps and as they all looked at the crowd, Chloe looked at them.

The first one to catch her attention was the one that addressed the crowd explaining the evening and giving the greeting. He was tall, his eyes dark brown and dark brown hair short and gelled back. Chloe thought that he was restrained like a powerful master holding back some sort of inner pain or anger, yet as he addressed there was a hint of hope in his voice like the evening was a long time coming.

The next one to catch Chloe's attention was Klaus who was standing up a few steps from Elijah. Klaus got her attention for he unlike his siblings was wearing a white vest under his jacket as if to set him apart from the rest. He looked the same as ever, his face looked serious lost in thought… not in thought on something in the crowd. Chloe strained to see where he was looking, her eyes landing on Caroline who was wearing a gorgeous blue dress and ball gloves.

Rebekah she had already seen, and the older very serious brother did not leave much to dwell on. The one that got her fascination was the one at the top of the stairs. He had dark brown hair like two of the four brothers and the same dark eyes. His however bore mischievousness in them and were hooded under thicker eye brows that were lowered in concentration. It almost looked like he was solving a puzzle, playing a game in his head in which the players were the people at the ball.

She was so busy staring at him that she barely noticed when the speaking brother called for a dance, an action which caused the man she was looking at to look into the crowd and directly at her. When the pair made eye contact, Chloe flushed, most likely it was the shade of her dress but it caused the man to smile a very wicked smile. He made his way over to her, bowed slightly and held out his hand.

"Excuse me poppet but would you do me the honor of a dance?" Chloe was too embarrassed to be caught starring to say anything she simply grabbed his had and allowed him to direct her to their place on the dance floor. All partners aligned and went into the traditional hold as the music started to play. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kol." He said as he began leading her into the movements of the dance.

"Chloe." Came her response, she was happy she got words out her mouth, as the handsome man twirled her around the dance floor.

"Tell me Chloe, what was a girl like you looking so intently at me for," the way he said it reminded her of the cocky attitude of Klaus.

"Trying to figure out what game you were playing in your head," she responded without thinking. He cocked an eyebrow up, an invitation to continue, "Your siblings were either looking board or self important at what ever this event means to your family but you were looking at the people. It reminded me a dictator I took a photo of in Africa, trying to decided what to do with his captured rebels." He laughed a little as the words fell out of her mouth.

"You are a perceptive one aren't you?" he asked and after a few minutes of silence he said, "Now I know who you are you're Bekah's new doll and according to two people in my family one of the only people in this town worth talking to."

"I'm not sure if you are complimenting me or deciding where to place me on your mental chess board." He laughed again at the comment, the pretty little brunette had just met him and was already catching on to things it took vampires and witches several decades to learn. How could a girl so smart, not be in the know? And with that thought he decided what he was going to do that evening, he was going to introduce Miss Chloe Gilbert to the monsters that she was surrounded by.

"Ohhh… Ms. Chloe I do believe you and I are going to become great friends," he said it in a suggestive manner that made Chloe again blush, the song ended and the two stood there staring at each other before Rebekah grabbed Chloe's arm and dragged her off.

"I am so sorry you got stuck dancing with Kol, my brother is a dick," she sounded apologetic, she had been to lost in her own moment with Matt that she hadn't heard the mischief rising in her brother's voice as he talked to the youngest Gilbert and didn't know of his plans. Rebekah and Matt included Chloe into their conversation here and there but Chloe was feeling a bit like a third wheel so she excused herself. With the room being full people and dancing it was hot in there, the evening on the outside of the manor was cool and crisp.

"I should have gotten my shawl," Chloe said to no one, she hadn't heard the man come up from behind her and jumped a little in the air at the feeling of a black jacket being placed on her shoulders.

"It would have destroyed the change of me being the gentleman that I so rarely am though," it was the cocky British voice of Kol, who hoping over the bench sits down next to her.

"Thanks," she says pulling the jacket around herself a little, "Got bored with your game?" she asks looking side ways at the man sitting next to her.

"Looking for ways to make it more interesting," he says looking off to the line of trees, Chloe noted that he looked at the trees with the same determination that he held earlier when he was looking at the crowd.

"Going to find your answer in the woods." To her surprise it came out like a teasing comment, she smiled slightly.

"It's where I found all the answers when I was little, looking for the magic." There was sadness in his voice, like he'd lost something for a moment he reminded her of the one that spoke at the beginning of the party restraint with a hint of sadness.

"And why isn't in the woods anymore?" her voice wasn't playful anymore it was softer

"Let's just say the magics gone," Kol had meant to add this part become dark and intimidating, flashing his vampiric teeth for dramatic effect. Something in her voice stopped him though and he listened as she spoke.

"I know what you mean, I ran away from this town in a way when my parents died. And when I came back despite so many things having changed so much of it felt foreign to me like I was disconnected. I had seen so much magic in the world, in the small smiles of people with the shittiest live, in the wilderness of countries and in the lights of bustling cities, that it's so weird to be without it." It was the first time she had admitted she missed her old life to anyone for fear of it reaching Elena and Jeremy who wanted her still out of the town.

Kol listened and watched as the girl next to him spoke of the life of adventure that she had given up for her family. He again thought how he wanted to originally scare her with the knowledge of Mystic Falls secrets but for now just this once he listened. They continued on in small conversation as Kol walked her the car that was waiting to take her home.

"Thanks for the company." She said stepping in the car.

"Thanks for making the night so much more… interesting Poppet I'll be seeing you later," he assured, as he watched the car leaving the drive way he thought more about his life when he was human. He had been born in the time of the Vikings, when men took what they wanted and Kol wanted her. He knew that her family wouldn't give her up without a fight, but he was a Viking by birth and Vikings took what they wanted. He was going to take Chloe Gilbert until he was bored then he would drain her, and if he didn't get bored he would change her. The thought of blood, of her blood made him want to do something drastic.

Kol decided to go for a drive, his mother and brother were pissed at him for what he did earlier to the commoner Matt. He stopped at a bar and began to form a plan. He knew Rebekah would be an ally in it, she would get what she wanted: a friend and to take something from the doppelgänger, and he would get her. For now he would settle for the thing at the other end of the bar, he smirked and took a shot of his drink as he stalked toward it with the same wicked smile he held earlier. The next morning three towns over a brown haired, brown eyed petite girl was found dead, with shredded skin as if an animal had attacked her.


	8. Nightmare in the Gilbert Building

**AN: I don't own TVD only my OCs. Your support has been amazing, I love you all and thanks for the favs, follows and just reading in general. I also love that you all are speculating but in what happened in the Preface my lips are sealed till its time. This chapter there is a slight hint of smut, but this fic is T and I wont be writing any if you want it use your imagination. Outfit is posted on my profile per usual. A friend of mine recommended posting a playlist cause I write to music, if you'd like to see it leave a comment. Please RR and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the ball, and to say that Chloe's life hadn't gotten more interesting would be an understatement and all the changes it could all be summed up in one word, Kol. Rebekah's older brother had gotten in the habit of coming and bugging Chloe at her studio, asking her random questions and flirting with in her in his cocky way. He would sometimes show up with his sister and the pair would drag her on day trips to places all over Virginia. It had put Chloe seriously behind in her Gallery which was having its opening next Friday.<p>

So there she was of a Saturday night sitting on the floor with an empty frame trying to figure out what image to place in it. She had several lamps on in the place to save money on electricity versus the large pot lights she had hanging from her ceiling, it was bright enough outside being that a full moon was hanging high in the sky. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap tap tap on the front door, there dressed in a dark black jacket and his signature wicked grin was Kol.

Smiling back at him she went to unlock the door and let her "friend" in. Had she known what her sister had done she would have known how stupid it was. Kol might want the girl and had yet to use any of his cruel tricks but her sister had pissed him off in planning his family's murder. While her and his mothers plan failed Elena was untouchable. Elena's safety had been claimed by Klaus and Elijah after their mother had been dealt with, so he would take his anger out on her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked locking the door back behind him and leading him into the back of the building that was lit, he shrugged of his jacket and showed her a bottle of whiskey.

"Blowing off steam." Had she not turned around to find glasses she would have seen the look in his eyes, but he had built trust and she believed she had no reason to be afraid. After finding the glasses she turned to see him right behind her.

"Why are you always so-" she was going to say quiet but she was cut off with a sudden and very intense kiss. It was the kind of kiss that you see in movie, the ones in which a couple after a passionate fight move into another sort of passion and Chloe melted right into it. Kol grabbed her hair, pulling her in closer and holding her in place.

Pulling away slightly, leaving just enough room to rest his forehead on hers. Their noses touching, Kol stared into her eyes as Chloe struggled to gather breathe, she was expecting him to say something along the lines of "I've waited so long to do that" or something cheesy that you hear in the movies, instead Kol whispered "Sorry about this love, I'm just really angry."

With that comment his face changed, deep veins ran under his eyes which appeared as it they had filled with a dark red ink and when he opened his mouth two elongated canines showed. She didn't have enough time to scream but her eyes widened in fear, with inhumane speed Kol forced her head to the side his teeth driving into her neck. The sharp pain, was followed by the feeling of falling as the room faded into black,

A few hours later, Chloe woke up she was laying on the coach in her backroom, it was dark. She thought it was a really strange dream but as her hand went absent mindedly went to her neck she jumped. Dried blood, covered the point at which her neck met her shoulder and the when she felt the center, she felt the distinct feeling of punctures running in a circle like a jaw.

"You're finally awake," Kol was standing in the door that separated the back from the front his arms crossed in front of his body, a bored expression on his face. At the appearance of her attacker Chloe scrambled to the farthest end of the room, as far from him as possible, "Don't be stupid darling, you're not getting out of this," he stalked closer his voice sounded amused but his actions mimicked that of a predator. She shrunk down in the corner, the action caused Kol's smile to get wider as he squatted down in front of her.

She wanted to say something like, stay back but the words that ended up coming out of her mouth were "Ho-How are you even real." Vampires weren't real they were fiction, creatures made for horror stories and crappy romance novels yet here was one right in front of her.

"You know this is one of the things I like about you, you're not sitting here begging for me to leave or not to kill you. You're sitting her trying to figure out what's going on." He held out his hand much like he did the night they met, "If you'll please come to the coach darling we have so much to talk about." Instead of taking it she just stayed in the corner and starred, sighing a frustrated sigh he reached forward and violently yanked her to her feet and forced her back toward the coach.

She'd been in situations with men and guns, she had seen people get their limbs blown off and she had stayed cool but here alone in a room with this man she found herself shaking uncontrollably and after her initial question in the corner she was no longer able to speak. She just sat there on the coach, as he stared and some how words again fell out of her mouth "please stop staring."

"Just waiting for you to find you voice." He said with a small laugh, again her words amused him, "If it'll make you stop shaking darling, I'm full now so you're safe." She froze her hand going her neck, "honestly you would have been safe before if you're precious sister hadn't tried to kill us."

"What?!" Elena didn't kill people, Elena valued life and if she thought they were hu-, and then thought dawned on her Elena knew. That's why she never wanted her to hang out with Rebekah, it's why she wanted her to leave town.

Kol could almost see the thoughts going through her head, "I think it's time to tell you a story." He began telling her all the things that happened to his family; their turning into vampires, running from Mikeal, the daggering, the curse and sacrifice, and finally what her sister had done. Some how during the course of the tale she found herself leaning forward, her hand on top of his as if the act would comfort him. She might have known what she was doing, but he did and Kol smirked inwardly, at this he always got what he wanted and she was being drawn in.

"I can't believe they never told me." The truth about the death of her aunt and uncle shocked her, "Oh my god your brother killed them."

"Nik only killed Jenna, and that was your sister's fault love he would have left everyone she cared about alone but she tried to stop him… and as vampires, original vampires lessons need to be taught." She hadn't notice him take her bracelet off her wrist, she didn't know that as he looked into her eyes that he was forcing her to be ok with his family involvement in the death of hers.

"I can't believe she was so stupid," she said after the compulsion set in, she looked down at her hand which he was now holding, her bracelet firmly back in place.

"Neither can I but because Nik needs her she's safe, and since Bekah and I like you.. you're safe."

"Says the man who just tried to kill me."

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead."

"Then why'd you attack me?"

"Because I wasn't allowed to go after your sister." He said it very bluntly

"I'm your punching bag?"

"No.

"I guess I was more dinner."

"No."

"Then what the hell am I?" Chloe was so busy trying to work out his twisted train of thought she didn't notice him get very close to her.

"You darling… are mine," and with that he again crashed his lips into her. She knew it was wrong, he literally just ate her and wanted to do terrible things to her family and friends. Yet there she sat moments ago afraid, making out with an a thousand-year old vampire, who was pulling up her sweatshirt.

Chloe woke up sometime later, covered only by a blanket laying half on the blanket and half on Kol who was absent mindedly playing with her hair. She was pretty sure he bit her again, but as she felt her neck were there was blood the puncture marks were gone.

'

"Don't worry darling, I got rid of them don't want Big Sis finding out now do we," Oh MY GOD, she just slept with Kol after he attacked her and she let him do it again. Crap she was one of those girls in a crappy romance novels and she groaned.

"I know being separated after that will be hard, but you'll see me again," the cocky monster kissed her shoulder moving out from under her to find his pants.

"I just became Bella Swan," she said as she began to search for her bra and panties, Kol laughed

"Bella Swan didn't get any." He said simply, he flashed with his inhumane speed kissed her "Remember love no telling Elena and her little gang," and with that he was gone. Chloe went to the bathroom checked for blood in the mirror, fixed her hair and headed on home.

"How was your night?" Elena asked, she knew her sister was prying to see if any of the Mikealsons had paid her a visit.

"No it was pretty boring, I even took a nap," she lied heading directly up the stairs, she didn't want to talk to Elena not after learning what she did, what she allowed to happen, all without telling her. She did however need to talk to someone to talk to, pulling her phone out she dialed.

"Hello, C." Rebekah said on the other end of the phone.

"I thought you were my friend." Chloe opened with.

"I am your friend." Rebekah sounded panicked

"Why didn't you tell me half the down was undead!" a pen could have been heard dropping five houses down with the silence that followed.

"Elena told you."

"No Kol did, Elena still has no clue that I know what is going on." Rebekah let out a deep breath "Are you all right?"

"Excuse me? I just hunted down your sister and you are asking me if I'm ok."

"Kol said Elena most likely would have been saved since she's valuable but your mother tried to kill you, so I'll ask again are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I think Elijah was the most shook up over the whole thing he is leaving town." Rebekah said curtly, "Look I've got to go can we talk tomorrow?'

"Yes." With that Rebekah hung up the phone and Chloe being very tired from the emotional roller coaster, the sex and the blood loss passed out.

Rebekah hung up the phone when she saw Kol enter the house, the night had been a disaster for her family in all but one thing. "You'll be happy to hear that your emotional wedge between Chloe and the doppleslut."

"And soon you'll get what you want and I'll get what I want." Kol said smirking as the thought about the turn of events of the night.

"Your not going to get bored with her are you?" Rebekah wanted a sister, she liked Chloe and Kol's interest in her both excited and worried her as Kol wasn't kind to discarded toys.

"No, she's the first person in a long time to surprise me." Kol had been on the fence but now he was pretty sure she was his. When he was human he was selfish practicing powers when he wasn't allowed to no matter the risk to others around him, as a vampire he was possessive and now that he wanted Chloe forever… he'd have her.


	9. Bed of Lies

**AN: I Dont own TVD only my OCs. Love you all, thanks for the reading, reviews, follows and favs. To my American readers happy Thanksgiving! This chapter contains some time jumps but its not that confusing. Outfit is on my profile per usual. Please Enjoy and RR.**

* * *

><p>Chloe had been avoiding Elena for the past week, not that her sister who was to busy in her with her own supernatural drama to care. She hadn't noticed the discus in her sister's eyes when she learned Elena helped orchestrate Finn's murder. The guy might have been a suicidal mama's boy but he was willing to give up his quest for death and spend eternity with Sage. Kol had been forced to leave town that night, on "family business", he'd shown up at her window.<p>

"You going to let me in darling," he said as she pushed open the window, he was standing on the roof, dressed in the same dark jacket from the other night, dark jeans and a navy t-shirt.

"No," he growled at this, he wanted in her house, in room… in her.

"What don't you trust me?" he said, so help him god she better let him in, Kol didn't like being told no.

"No, not when my sister is in the house," she might be mad at her sister but she wasn't stupid enough to invite her homicidal vampire boyfriend into the house. "Move over I'll come out." She climbed out of the window and sat down cross-legged on the roof.

"Not what I wanted," he said under his breath but he joined her, sitting with his legs bent in front of him, "I have to go out of town, for some… family business and was hoping for a proper goodbye." The first part sounded exasperated but leave it Kol to turn everything into an innuendo.

"Not, going to happen on the roof or in my bedroom," she could see the wheels in Kol's head turning, all the sudden he picked her up bridal style and flashed away. The air was moving so fast around her, she couldn't say anything, it was like being on a roller coaster. When Kol stopped they were in the Mikealson Manor, in a room that Chloe had never seen before.

The room had dark Navy walls, antique furniture and tall windows, she wanted to yell at him for taking her somewhere she didn't want to go instead as always her curiosity got the better of her,

"Is this your room?" she asked as Kol placed her on the bed, nodded and began kissing her, "And how mister are you planning on getting me home?" she inquired helping him pull off his jacket as he climbed on top of her.

"You don't have to go home," he stopped kissing her resting his head on hers and looking in her eyes, "spend the night with me then hang out with Rebekah in the morning, she needs some girl time." They didn't speak many words after that, getting lost in eachother.

"Did you pick the chandeliers out," Chloe asked, they were lying in the bed, covered by the comforter; Kol leaning on the headrest, her leaning into him.

"No, didn't design a thing in the room," Kol said kissing the spot on her neck where his bite mark was showing, "Nik did have finale approval though, I think he thought it was funny having something so girly in my room."

"Well, I like them they work in here," she said turning slightly to look him in the eyes, "but if you don't you could always change it."

"Nah, I don't ever stay in one place long so why put in the effort," Kol began to stare off into space, playing with her hair, "You could always redo it, if you like since we'll never be in your room." His voice became steely with that, clearly he was still not happy with her refusal before.

"Seriously you got what you, wanted and you're still not happy," if he was going to be like that she would head home, but when she tried to stand up his hand which was wrapped around her shoulder gripped tightly and forced her to stay where she was, she began to squirm slightly to get him to let go.

"No darling I am not happy," he said the atmosphere in the room which had before been playful, comfortable even suddenly felt darker and Chloe's heart began racing not at the presence of her lover but at how his voice reminded her of the night he attacked her, "I don't like having you anywhere I can't get to." His grip got a little tighter.

"Kol you're hurting me," she said stilling under his grip, struggling would be useless against the vampire. Suddenly in a flash Kol was in front of her he grabbed her hands removing her bracelet, he knew by her blood Elena wasn't smart enough to have her sister drink vervain just yet, staring in her eyes he began to speak,

"You're going to take some of my blood and then fall asleep," he didn't want her struggling. Kol knew he wasn't a nice guy and had it been any other women in his bed she'd be dead after trying fight against him, but he couldn't bring himself to physically harm Chloe.

Kol bit his wrist and put it in Chloe's hands, she did as she was told latching on to wrist gulping the blood down. A little dribbled on her chin and she fell backwards a deep sleep overtaking her. Kol watched as the bite mark on her neck vanished along with the dark bruise that formed on her other arm; once they were gone she wiped the blood off her chin. "Sleep well, darling." He then got ready to leave for Denver.

When Chloe woke up she was in Kol's room alone, her pjs somehow found there way back on her body and her bite mark was gone. On the pillow next to her was an azalea flower and a note,

_I had a plane to catch and I thought it would be better if I left you sleeping. Take care of yourself and be thinking of me darling._

_Kol._

It had been two weeks since Kol left and the gallery was finally opening, Chloe was staring at herself in the mirror adjusting her necklace. The dress was slightly more daring in the cleavage then normal, but the person she would normally ask Elena had skipped town with Damon. There had been an ever growing divide between the two sisters since she'd started hanging out with Rebekah (and then Kol but Elena did not know about that) and the fact that on one of the biggest nights of her life Elena wasn't there hurt.

She entered the Gallery which was already full of people, Chloe was wearing a white dress, strappy grey heels and an amazing statement necklace all courtesy of Rebekah who had taken it on herself to get a cater for the evening telling Chloe "It's your night you should enjoy it."

"Really good work here sweetheart," Klaus said from behind her, he was flanked on either side by his hybrid which had recently come back.

"Thanks Nik," Chloe said pulling Klaus into a hug, the two had gotten closer after Kol had left. Klaus had been the first one to relies she was in the house the morning after and was surprisingly kind to her about the whole thing.

"Chloe you look amazing," Matt said appearing from around the corner, just having missed the hug between the hybrid and the youngest Gilbert.

"Thanks Matty, Rebekah putting you through the ringer?" Matt and Rebekah had not been dating since the night of the ball, the quarter back trying to get some distance between himself and the super natural but as the only 'employ' of the gallery he and she had been working on the night together.

"If anyone has been going through the ringer it's the caterer," Matt said laughing, Rebekah thought it would be clever to have mini cheese burger sliders as the food and apparently the man had forgotten the cheese.

"It's not that big of a deal," Chloe said laughing along with her friend, if that was the only problem of the night then she'd be ok.

"Sure it is Gilbert, we're all proud of you and just want things to night to go perfectly," he pulled her into a hug, when he did Chloe felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It didn't come from him but at the feeling of being watched, leaving Matt she walked around for a bit before heading to the back room.

"You know darling, I don't like people touching what's mine," Kol was leaning on the back wall, arms crossed in front of.

"You do know your sister has a thing for Matt right? I'm pretty sure its against girl code to touch what's hers." Chloe said she closed the backroom door behind her and began walking toward him. Kol being, Kol flashed behind her clocking the door then pulling her into a searing kiss.

"So now the commoner wants two things that are mine; my sister and my girl," he said pulling out of the kiss his arms still wrapped around her waist, "It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back." I think she thought in her head, "pulling away slightly she asks "where were you any ways?"

"Denver, Nik had me baby sitting your brother," She frowned at this "Don't worry darling I didn't touch him, just chased slightly with a baseball bat," he distracted her with a kiss before adding "then I beat the shit out of Damon Salvatore, but he did deserve it."

"I don't really care about Damon, what were you doing with my brother?" she said pulling out of his arms completely, her hands going to her hips.

"Your brother was the key to your sister and her groupies finding out whose sire line they came from. It was my job to make sure that they didn't." In other words he was there to watch and kill Jeremy if he could.

"I can't believe you'd kill my brother," she said heading toward the door, opening it as fast as possible so that Kol couldn't block her.

"But I didn't," Kol said pointedly as she left the room, when the door swung open she was going to yell at Klaus but there in the center of the show space was Jeremy.

"Big brother," she called running up to him, Jeremy pulled her into a giant hug. "What are you doing here." Mentally adding are you stupid my boyfriend and his family want to kill you.

"I missed you C," Jeremy said, "Elena and Damon flew all the way to Denver to make sure that I could be back for this." Liar, Chloe thought but she was happy to see her brother here.

Kol was in the corner glaring, Jeremy being back would put a kink in his plans and Jeremy being on the hit list would put a kink in his plans. When Chloe saw Kol in the main room she glared at him, and Jeremy following her line of sight gripped her tighter in the hug. "Come on Chlo, let's go find Matt," he didn't want his sister anywhere near the happy homicidal maniac, not knowing that out of the humans in room she was the safest from him.

Before Jeremy had left he and Matt had formed a healthy bromance, so besides his sisters and Bonnie Matt was the other person he was happiest to see. "Matt how's it hanging?" he said approaching the quarterback, the rest of the evening which was pissing Kol off.

"I'm going to go outside for a minute," Chloe needed to get away from the glares and the uneasy feeling that was slowly building in her.

"You know I'm liking your brother less and less," Kol stated appearing out of nowhere, causing her to jump.

"I should by you a bell," she said out loud causing Kol to laugh, "And my brother is trying to keep me safe from the lunatic who chased him with a bat." Kol laughed more at this, he was about to kiss her when Matt stepped out the door.

"Chloe?" Matt froze seeing her so close to the original vampire, Kol got that dangerous look in his eye.

"Ko-" Chloe got cut off by Kol going,

"Hello, I'm Kol Mikealson and you are," his voice sounding innocent to innocent for Chloe.

"Matt Donovan," Matt said he thought he had to take the originals hand, he like most people had no idea that Chloe was in the know, so he thought it would be safe. Upon taking the hand however he felt like it was being pushed between two slabs of concrete

"You're the boy who has my sister in a rut," Kol said acting like he wasn't doing anything as Matt began to fall to his knees "And you have a thing for darling Chloe here, both bad moves mate."

"Kol stop it! Kol you're hurting him," Chloe said panicking trying to get Matt's hand free from the original, then a swift snapping sound and Kol was down on the ground Damon Salvatore standing over his body. "Damn it Damon, someone could have seen you." Chloe said pulling out her phone and texting Rebekah, who appeared with a flash.

"What's- Kol" Rebekah said seeing her brother on the ground, she was about to grab Damon when Chloe got in the middle,

"B, we have to move him before he wakes up, pissed off near a building full of people," Rebekah glared at Damon and then flashed away with her brother.

"Are you stupid?" Chloe said looking at Damon, whose mouth fell open in surprise, "No don't talk, Come on Matt you'll need to go the hospital," and with that she helped Matt back to his feet and to her car.

"You know." He stated shocked, she shook her head yes, "how long?" he asked, looking at his hand which was an unnatural shade of purple.

"Since the night Esther tried to kill them," she said simply as she drove away from the building.

"And you're still friends with Rebekah!" Matt said shocked.

"And Kol and Nik, never really got to meet Elijah so not him," Chloe decided just to answered the questions he was asking, no point in excuses now. "Yes I know what's going on, I know what they did and I know what Elena and you and everyone else in this town has done," she added

"And you're just ok with it?" Matt asked he could not believe this was going on.

"No, yes, I don't know," Chloe took a deep breath, "All I know is that the people who have been treating me like family and my actual family are at war. Despite the fact that if you'd just stop trying to kill them they'd stop."

"He's using your sister as a human blood bag," Matt said

"That's not his fault now is it, I mean it's sort of his fault but the blame originally lies with Esther. You know the psycho witch you all were to willing to be friends with. Instead of having her remove Elena's blood of being the deciding factor in the hybrid process you all opted to kill, and claim morals."

"This is really something you should be telling your sister,"

"I will later, look since everyone is going to come here do you mind if I dip. I can't deal with having this conversation multiple times tonight." Matt nodded yes getting out at the front entrance of the hospital and watched Chloe drive away.


	10. Inquisition

**AN: I don't own TVD only my OCs. Thanks for all the follows, favs, reviews and just reading. Special Shout Out to for calling out (Nicely!) my grammar/spelling, I know it's been off but I was trying to post as quickly as possible due to my finals/final papers coming up. I went back and used the editing tool on FF on all previous posts(if it or I missed something PM me the issue) I'll go back and seriously edit after Dec 12. Dec 12 btw is the date my updates will return to being consistent, because now I'm going into serious school mode. Outfit will be posted on profile, enjoy and please RR.**

* * *

><p>Chloe woke up the next morning, she knew the metaphorical firing squad would be down stairs waiting from her. She didn't normally shower and dress before breakfast, but this Saturday morning she wanted to delay the inevitable. She probably stood in the shower for ten minutes, just letting water fall off her back. When she got out she dressed in a floral jumper with a jean shirt, did her hair in a ponytail, a quick bit of makeup and walked down the stairs. In the living room were the Salvatores, the Forbes, Matt, Bonnie, her siblings, Alaric and his girlfriend.<p>

"Can I get something to eat or are we going to just jump on in it,' she asked once she hit the last step.

"Sit." Damon spoke, of course he would be the ring leader he had that I'm in charge if you like it or not, much like Klaus did. Chloe when and sat in the center of the sofa, putting her hands on her knees she sat there waiting for someone to say something.

"How did you know?" it was Elena that spoke, her voice was quiet and horse like she'd been crying. Taking a deep breath Chloe decided to jump in into her tale,

"You already know that I was hanging out with B," the room nodded, "When she came back from being daggered, thanks for that by the way I thought my only friend here abandoned me."

"I'm your friend," Caroline and Bonnie said.

"No, you're my big sisters friends who occasionally hang out with your friend and her little sister." Chloe said, she didn't do it with malice she was just saying the truth.

"It had to be done Chl-" Elena began to try to explain herself but Chloe raised her hand to silence.

"I know why you did it, sis I really do and I know I didn't show it but I felt really bad like I had done something to lose a friend. After having spent so much time getting settled back into the town. " Her sister looked guilty "Anyway so the night of the ball Rebekah sent people to get me ready and I was brought to the ball. During the speech the Elijah was giving Kol and I got into this weird stare thing."

"You mean the original douche who beat me and your brother with a bat" Damon just had to say something.

"You were plotting to kill him Damon, cut some slack," Chloe said defensively, crossing her arms around her chest and slumping more in the coach "and if you keep making comments sharing hour is over."

"He'll be quiet, Chloe," Stephan spoke.

"So then we danced, and later that night when I went to get some air we talked. Over the next week till the full moon he began hanging out with B and I. The first week we got on well, he had a good sense of adventure, humor if you can get over him being so cocky and was a weird people watcher like me." The comfort she spoke about the homicidal original was freaking the people in the room out.

"What happened the night of the full moon?" Bonnie asked having a feeling that it would be bad.

"He was angry about the attempted murder thing, and rightfully so," she glared at her sister who was looking more and more like she wanted to cry, "Any way during the night I got the whole story, from the beginning of the family up until the that night."

"So, you are ok with the trying to kill everyone thing?"

"No, but you guys are also going around killing everyone. If you want my opinion, which you don't cause you know you thought it was a good Idea to leave me in the dark after what happened to Jenna, then next time tell me," her phone buzzed in her pocket, looking at a text she look backed up at the group, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a boyfriend to yell at, for you know breaking Matt's hand which I'm definitely not OK with." The last bit was for Matt, but Kol was in his car outside.

"Did you just say boyfriend?" Alaric spoke for the first time.

"Yup, did I forget to mention that … Ok laters," and with that she was out the door, the room to shocked to do anything.

"Morning Darling," Kol said like he done nothing wrong, only for Chloe to smack him on the head as she climbed in the car, "And what was that for?"

"Matt, he's in a cast now," Chloe said closing the door behind her.

"And how was your morning?" he said massaging the back of his head like a sixteen year old girl could cause real damage to his 1000 year old vampire self.

"Better than expected, I got them mostly to listen and then added that I was going to meet my boyfriend to get them all to shut up," Chloe said as Kol began to pull away from the house.

"Boyfriend," Kol said thinking the word over, "You know I do not like the term."

"What would you rather say my Lover," she said it in a weird way which made Kol laugh, he stopped when her stomach started to growl.

"When's the last time you ate?"

"Last night before the opening, I was going to this morning but the Spanish inquisition got in the way."

"All right then breakfast first, text Bekah she can come to," Kol needed Rebekah there as she was the most supportive of the relationship, with the rest in the know they'd try to pull Chloe away. He wouldn't let that happen not after spending most of his time in Denver actually missing her, she was his. The breaking of Matt's hand yesterday had been a bad move, but he had to roll with it and if the move was useful in showing Chloe how much more understanding his family was then he'd use it.


	11. Lover's Dance

**AN: I don't own TVD only my OCs. Thanks for all the support, I love that people are adding me to favs and follow, reviewing and just reading the story. This is a surprise update, I wrote it in bits and pieces when I took breaks from school. The look will be posted on my profile per usual. Enjoy and RR**

* * *

><p>Chloe woke up being cocooned by a bare-chested Kol, a couple of weeks ago she would have blushed at the sight but ever since she left her house a week ago it had become a familiar feeling. Kol and her both had late nights, she had a shoot in Richmond and he, well she didn't know what he did but his shirt was very bloody so she didn't ask.<p>

"Kol, Kol wake up," she whispered in his ear, Rebekah was expecting her to help out with the 20's dance.

"Five more minutes, darling," the original groaned, he pulled her in tighter. Since she had begun sleeping with Kol she'd learned that he was a clinger, if he wasn't getting out of bed then neither was she.

"No Kol, B's going to kill me if I'm not there," Kol wasn't listening, so she did the only thing that she could do… she kissed him. This woke Kol up almost immediately, he released her body a. Read, Red grabbed her face lightly. She pulled out of the kiss, smiled and slipped away.

"You know, if you're going to wake a man up like that he's going to want more." Kol said stretching his arms wide, as he watched her starting to get ready.

"I'll be sure to tell the next guy," she said sarcastically then she froze, crap Chloe thought she'd poked a sleeping lion. Kol was behind her all the sudden, she could feel his breath on the back of her head.

"I think it's funny that you think there'll be another man," Kol said in a slightly threatening tone. Chloe found herself then facing Kol, he flipped her around and forced her to look up at him, "Now if you thought Rebekah was going to be mad at you before." Kol then pulled her into a searing kiss, she didn't make it to the dance set up at all.

"B, please don't be this mad," Chloe was speaking into her phone, she was sitting at the vanity Kol had set up for her getting ready for the dance. Rebekah hadn't been answering her calls all day. Chloe knew that high school was big deal to her best friend but ignoring her was a bit extreme.

"Don't worry Chloe, my little sister is always a drama queen," Klaus said coming into the room, she could see him through the mirror, he was carrying a box in his hand.

"I know that but ignoring me completely, that's a bit extreme." Chloe turned so that she was actually facing him. "What's in the box, the hearts of your enemies?" she joked, during the week she had been staying with the Mikealsons the dopple groupies (as Kol nicknamed them) had been telling her how the family was going to rip out her heart.

"No, those I keep under the floor, this is for you," leave it to Klaus to make a morbid Edgar Allen Poe reference when giving a gift. Inside the box was a beautiful flapper dress; "I figured you'd appreciate a dress, since Bekah didn't get around to it."

"Thank you Nik," Chloe smiled softly at the original hybrid, as he left the room. In her head she often called him the lonely king, too afraid to be alone too afraid to be loved, and because of that he was often misunderstood. His small gesture of a dress was one of the many things that proved he was kinder then people saw and she personally hoped that one day Caroline would see it.

When she was done getting ready Chloe headed to the dance, Kol when he finally let her leave bed disappeared to do some business. When she got to the dance she still saw no Rebekah and spent the first half of the dance alone. When Kol, showed up looking like a character right out of the Great Gatsby. She smiled looking at her man, wearing a dark pin striped suit and fedora, "You know I bet the 20's would have suited you."

"Darling the 20's would have suited the both of us," he said pulling her to the dance floor, holding her close as they swayed to a slow jazz song. "I could imagine us meeting back then, I would be just as dashing probably arriving at some hole in the wall speakeasy full of hidden glamour with a girl on each arm."

"A girl on each arm, my aren't we thinking highly of ourselves," Chloe said smiling, "and what would I be doing at this time?"

"You'd, probably be a dancer, you know something creative. You'd be performing, and I'd see you quickly dispose of my dates." He mischievously grinned, murder then flirt how typical Kol.

"Of course then I'd just fall into your arms," she added to his little story sarcastically, Kol pulled her closer so that their noses were touching.

"No darling, you wouldn't you run and I'd chase but don't for a minute think I wouldn't catch you," he kissed her then added "women were wild and free, I've been told. If we'd met back then you wouldn't have the same reservations as now, you'd runaway instantly with me without looking back."

She frowned slightly he had been hinting at this for awhile now, he wanted to leave and for her to go with him. Chloe knew that is why we kept going out on "business" to kill people cause he was bored or to make plans. Plans that involved them leaving, plans that he didn't need her to agree but seemed he wanted her to.

"Kol, I just can't leave my sis-"

"Your sister lied to year for months, left you in the dark, judges you for who love and didn't even want you here in the first place." His words were sinking in and she knew that they were true, every single thing he said. She loved—Oh my god! She thought she loved him despite their weird close bond never once had she said it out loud and to his face or thought about it before.

"I love you," the words just fell out of her mouth as she was having the thought.

"I know you do darling and I love you," Kol said kissing her, he didn't want to stop he wanted to take her into a class room and celebrate the revelation but the damn Eldest Salvatore ruined his planes.

"Original psycho, Doll we have a problem," Esther was back possessing Rebekah and she had done magic that prevented them from leaving the school. The lovers approached the rest of the group where a pissed off Klaus was yelling at Bonnie.

"Fix it witch!" the hybrid angrily shouted

"I can't Ester's magic is blocking me!" the witch retorted

"Where's my sister?" Chloe asked surely Elena would be there, there was no reason for the Salvatore brothers to be there other wise.

"She was ri-" the group began fighting some more, Esther had taken Elena. The Salvatores, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline and Bonnie blamed the Mickealsons, Klaus and Chloe blamed the Salvatores and Kol didn't really care as long as Chloe wasn't in danger.

"The spell only works on vampires," With that knowledge the humans of the group walked across the line.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kol demanded looking at Chloe, there was anger in his eyes.

"I'm going to help my sis," and with that she felt a pain in the back of her head as the world faded black. It was light when she awoke, she was sitting in a moving car with her head resting on the drivers shoulders.

"Good to see you're awake darling," Kol said patting her lightly on the head as if she as a dog. He was no longer in his 20's garb and neither was she. She was wearing leggings, and a sweater shirt.

"What happened," her voice sounded groggy, she wasn't one to just pass out not when her sister… Elena "Is Elena alright?"

"The doppleslut is alright, but your history teacher is dead," Kol said it casually like he was telling her about the weather, when he looked and saw the tears welling in her eyes he added "It was the mans choice, that or become Mikael 2.0"

She cried for what felt like an eternity, sad for the loss of a man who cared for her family, "Kol what happened?" she again asked once she had the ability to speak.

"Your brother knocked you out, he didn't want you involved in the fight either." She looked puzzled with her tear stained face, "he didn't give you to me if that's what you're wondering I snatched you from Nik's crushes car. I figured it was time for us to leave town."

"Kol you just can't just kidnap me!"

"I did," Kol said again concentrating on the road "Time for an adventure."


	12. NOLA

**AN: I don't own TVD only my OCs. Hello again readers I am sending you all love for your support, you know the reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. I finished my first of my two major essays last night and decided to celebrate with you by posting a chapter. Outfits are posted on the old profile as usual. Love you all RR and Enjoy**

They'd been driving for hours, Kol tried to bring up conversations but Chloe in anger never responded. They had entered Michigan a few hours ago, Chloe had no idea where they were heading but Kol seemed to know. The radio was playing classic jazz, normally she'd love the sound but today it made her angry by reminding her of the night before.

"Going to ignore me the whole ride?" Kol asked he had hoped that this would be a pleasant trip of course he knew there'd be some resistance but after a ten hour car ride shouldn't she be over it. Chloe looked over at him, he was wearing his puzzle solving face on.

"Most likely," Liar her inner voice scream but Kols puzzle face got more intense, she knew he was coming up with charming ways to get on her good side. She knew he would, something about him made her forgive despite all those times he showed up with blood on shirt or made a comment about her siblings. God when did she become that girl, the one who clung to the bad boy like he would change into a saint. Kol wasn't a saint; we was possessive, he murdered and he didn't see the world as people, but to her (minus the possessive) was kind, charming and determined to make her happy (in his own twisted way).

"Would you feel better if you knew where we were going?" he said letting out a sigh, it was the last thing she'd asked him before going into radio silence. He wanted it to be a surprise, but being in the know would make her happy and right now he just wanted a smile.

"Maybe," damn he knew her well or he didn't it did take him ten hours to realize something so simple as that would get her to talk again.

"We're headed to the last place I was alive before awakening in that boring town of yours… New Orleans," Kol got what he wanted Chloe's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She loved cities like NOLA places full of art, culture and interesting people.

"What was NOLA like when you were there?" Chloe's mind was buzzing Kol loved to tell her about all the places he lived and the crazy stunts he pulled. Her favorite which she refused to believe involved a very crazy affair with Marie Antoinette.

"Probably the same as it is now, just with less technology, people in the city are more open to the supernatural. There witches preform magic that would astound your witchy friend," Kol didn't know about the changes, he didn't know that the vampire that had been part of his first decade boxed in the city had taken over and become king.

They checked into a grand hotel, that was in a classic building and of course got the suite. The room was a mix of modern finishes and late 18th centaury charm, the best part of it was the massive view of the quarter it had. Chloe smiled widely as she threw open the window, damn her sense of adventure getting the best of her.

"I wish I had my camera," she said wistfuly turning around as Kol tipped the bell boy for bringing in their luggage.

"Darling, if you thought I would take you on a trip without everything you needed you don't know me," and from the luggage on the rack he pulled out a camera bag. In it was all new equitment that was state of the art and an awesome classic camera.

"Is that a Kodak Duaflex IV?!" the camera was one of her favorites a classic used in the late 40s through to 1960.

"Spend thousands of dollars on new things for you and scream about the old junk I compelled a guy at a vintage shop to give up." Kol said smirking as Chloe took the camera out of the bag wound it up and took a photo.

"Well I like old things," Chloe teased setting the camera back down and pulling him into a kiss.

"Let's see now: you wouldn't talk to me, you wouldn't go on a trip with me and now I have your affection? That's Kol 3 to Chloe 0," of course to him this was all a game, Chloe could have said something witty back instead however she pulled him into a kiss.

"Well game master, this players going to take a looonngg hot shower," she purred out the words, surprising herself with how seductive it sounded. The action caused Kol to grin more devilishly; he thought he was invited to join her. "No, Mister losers only." Chloe then bolted to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Come on love you're being unreasonable," Kol groaned on the other side of the door sounding like a child whose toy got taken away. Honestly he was lucky she decided on the shower and not a bath, at least with a shower she'd be out in thirty a bath could take hours and he'd be sitting there waiting for her.

"Sorry, darling losers only… Kol 3 to Chloe 1," Chloe said before stepping in under the nice pressure of the hot water. She didn't come out until she was sure she it the maximum amount of wait time.

They'd been in the city for about a week now and to Chloe New Orleans was an amazing place, she wondered all over the garden district and French Quarter taking photos on her old school camera, running into shops and eating the amazing food. Her favorite place she discovered was a record shop run by a man named Freddie, who was an encyclopedia of good music and good places to eat.

Kol had taken to leaving her alone during the days, disappearing to meet with old friends or due business. Chloe, didn't like going with him to either normally the vampires ignored her and the witches gave her dirty looks. To top the whole thing off the lot of them thought her name was Chloe Darling as Kol constantly introduced her as such. So when Chloe woke up on her seventh day of living in a fancy hotel in the quarter she wasn't surprised to be alone or find a note, a white box and a pink magnolia flower on the pillow next to her .

_Gone till the evening, enjoy a day in the city but YOU must be back before it's dark. When you get here wear the dress._

_Kol_

"One day he is going to explain the be back by dark rule to me," she'd fought with him the first three days they were there but Kol wouldn't explain and threatened to compel her if she didn't obey , which told her how serious he thought the matter. Sighing she grabbed a dark purple dress, a black jean jacket, black booties and a layered necklace. Once she had her clothes on, Chloe threw her hair up in a bun, did some simple makeup, grabbed a bag and hotel key and ran out the door. She wondered around till about 430 pm when she ended up in the park taking photographs of a boy playing his violin for a large crowd of people.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," a girl taller the herself, and looking about the same age said bumping into Chloe with the easel under her arm.

"It's no problem, neither of us were paying attention," she said giving the girl a kind smile, "paint anything good?"

The girl blushed at the comment, "just things around the park."

Chloe could see a glimpse of the painting, she saw a violin stretched over a players arm. "Seems we like the same subject" Chloe said watching as the girls blush deepened.

"He's a good player,"

"I can agree with that, I'm Chloe," Chloe said stretching her hand out for the other girl to shake.

"Davinia," the other girl said, the pair began talking Davina offering to take Chloe to some of the more artsy cool underground places and Chloe telling stories about her travels.

"So your boyfriend drags you against your will to one of the best cities on Earth, Oh the Horror," Davina said laughing at the edited version of how Chloe ended up in the city.

"I know it sounds better then it is, but the cocky bastard then dumps me for the day; leaving a note that says be back before dark," Davina straightened at that comment.

"Your boyfriends right, the dead rule the city at night it's not safe… or so they say," Davina added the last part as an after thought, she couldn't tell her new friend about the vampires and till the harvest witches weren't at full power, "Do you have your phone?"

"No he stole it," Davina then wrote her number down on a piece of paper she tore from a note book in her bag.

"Call me tomorrow if he ditches you again or txt me when you get your phone back." The girls separated then, going separate directions, Chloe to her hotel room and Davina to meet her friend Monique.

Kol, still wasn't there when Chloe arrived and after debating whether or not she should follow his instructions the petite brunette changed into the outfit in the box. The dress was pretty, a light shade of pink that was plain minus some lace detailing around the bottom and came paired with over priced gold shoes. She was curling her hair when he came in.

"Ah darling have a good day?" Kol asked as he swaggered into the room, something must have gone well for him to have that walk.

"Yup, went into the city met people, got good photos and then came home like a well trained house cat," she said putting the curling iron down, Kol yanked her up and spun her around.

"Damn I have good taste," he kissed her wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out of the building. The took a cab to a fancy French restaurant. It wasn't Kols normal style, he loved taking her to the bars and jazz clubs.

"Something special tonight?" Chloe finally asked as they were seated in a private room. Kol smiled a wide childish smile, the kind that came from enjoyment of something innocent not his normal mischievous one.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Kol was enjoying how free she was in the city, most of the time she forgot that she didn't have a cell phone and couldn't call her family she spent her time lost in the culture.

"Clearly, I have," Chloe said looking at the fancy and over priced menu.

"Darling, its your birthday," Kol said smile widening, she was seventeen today. How could she had forgotten that? Chloe's mind raced, that was one of the many things that happened when she hung out with him to much she forgets time and in a city as enchanting as New Orleans it had only gotten worse.

"I'm seventeen," she said surprise hanging in her voice, Kol laughed at her again. "I'm older."

"Yes the real reason I brought you here was to dump you for a younger model," the thousand year old vampire teased.

"Careful cradle robber," she said a teasing warning tone in her voice.

"I might be a cradle robber but you're a grave robber. Seriously how did I fall for such a young thing like your self?" the tone was teasing but the thought was genuine. Kol often wondered as felt the need to have her around all the time, as he killed girls who looked like her so not to kill her, as he took extra steps to protect her, how had he developed such a weakness.

"Can't help who you love," Chloe said honestly, she much rather love someone like Matt; safe, normal and not a vampire. The rest of the dinner was spent in ideal conversation and when desert came around Kol pulled out a small white box.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, it was clearly jewelry. The box was two large for a ring or earrings so it had to be a necklace or a bracelet . Opening the box slowly she saw a large blue stone on a long gold chain, and chains of varying lengths beside it.

"Happy Birthday my love," Kol said it smiling happily as a look of joy came over Chloes face.

"Help me put it on?" Kol stood, went behind her and pushing her hair to the side placed the stone necklace around her throat. He kissed her neck lightly and when Chloe turned her head to look at him, her lips.

It happened again Chloe lost track of time, that was the last thing she remembered as heated kisses began and increased to more when they reached their hotel room. It was three in the morning when the ringing of Kols cellphone woke the lovers up.

"Bekah this is an ungodly hour," Kol's slightly horse voice said into the phone, Chloe rolled over in the bed to face him as he talked to his sister.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Kol's body went ridged like stone.

"I understand, we'll be there soon." Kol said as he hung up he threw the covers off the bed, turned to Chloe and in a cold voice said "Get dressed we're leaving."

"Kol, what's wrong?" she asked again as she followed his orders throwing on the same clothes she traveled into the city in.

"Seems your hunter friend didn't die after all," the cold tone continued and then he turned to face her again. Chloe gasped at the difference in his face, for the first time since she met him it didn't look angry. mischievous or happy. No the face before her was that of a sad boy, one that her brother had at their parents funeral.

"Kol whats wrong?' she asked again walking toward him and placing her hand on his cheek. Kol leaned into in comfort and looking down at her keeping eye contact, he finally said the thing that Rebekah told him.

"He's dead," his voice broke slightly "Nik's dead."


	13. Love Lost

**AN: I don't own TVD only my OCs. Hello again and here is a new update. Thank you all for the reading, reviewing, favoriting and following of this story. This is a sad chapter, just be warned. The look will be posted on my profile as normal. RR and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chloe stared out the window, they had gotten to Mystic Falls quickly as Kol compelled some millionaire to fly them on his jet to Virginia. She couldn't imagine the pain that Kol was going through, this was the second brother that he had lost in a matter of months. Yes, he wasn't close to the first but despite all the fighting and the daggering he did care and love the second. To top of her sadness at Kol, she couldn't help but feel anger at her siblings for desiccating the hybrid instead of Alaric. This could only mean bad things for her, Kol would likely not allow her to stay in Mystic Falls exposed to the hunter once his business there was completed and her siblings fearing for her life are not going to let her stay with Kol.<p>

"We shouldn't be in town longer than 48 hours, just enough time to get our business in order and then get out of town," Kol said it wasn't a plea or a demand, it was a statement of fact she had no choice in the matter. "Here, do whatever you need to and call me once your done."

Kol handed her, the cell phone that a week earlier he had stolen as he dropped her off in front of the Gilbert House. Chloe thought the house was going to be full of the Mystic Falls gang, celebrating their "victory" over the man they thought was the enemy. Staring at the light filled house for a moment, she slowly pulled the door handle and entered the house.

"Hello?" she said loudly, the lights were on but the house was empty. She looked around and saw coffee cups sitting on the table, she felt one it was still warm. A nervous feeling came over her then, something was wrong. Pulling out her long missed phone she saw hundreds of messages and there at the top of her voice mail list one from a mere hour ago.

"_Chloe, you need to come home... El-Elena's dead,"_ Jeremy's voice was silent and muffled by the sound of his crying, but to Chloe they were the loudest thing she had ever heard. She suddenly knew how Kol felt, the feeling of dread washing over her as the recently turned seventeen year old girl cried. She cried for the loss of her sister, who she had grown worshipping, for the princess of Mystic Falls, she cried in for her own grief and the grief of her brother. She felt guilt, guilt that she wasn't there, guilt that she had left the danger and guilt from the closeness the pair had lost, that they'd now never recover.

Hands trembling she dialed her brother, when she heard the click of a phone being answered she breathed "Jeremy."

"Chloe, thank god. Where are you?" her brother said with urgency in his voice, this was the first time he'd heard from her in over a week. When they realized she was missing at first the group went into panic mode, trying all means to get her back but when they realised that she was away from the danger of Alaric they were all slightly relieved. Now however he just wanted his sister with him.

"I'm at the h-hou-house," she hiccupped slightly she was beginning to cry again and in that moment all she wanted to hear was that he was on his way home.

"Can you come to the Salvatore boarding house?" he asked, his tone was urgent and for the first time since she called him Chloe, realized Jeremy didn't sound sad anymore.

"I honestly don't think I can drive right now," she could barely see through the tears.

"Chlo, Elena's not dead." Chloe felt the air being sucked rapidly out of her chest, what kind of sick joke was he playing, "She had vampire blood in her system, she's going to wake up."

"I'll be there soon," she was no longer crying her voice was somber, she was relieved that her sister wasn't dead but Elena never wanted to be a vampire and if she made the same choice as Bill Forbes then her death may still be coming.

Hours later, she was sleeping on the couch in the great room of the boarding house. She was exhausted by the emotional rollercoaster: first Klaus, then Elena, then fighting with everyone about her time in New Orleans and expecting drama to come she was taking a much needed nap.

It was about ten in the morning, when Chloe wakes up to the sound of arguing. It's the Salvartores and Elena, Chloe doesn't care if they're having a moment she runs upstairs and quickly hugs her sister only to feel herself being forced from her sister by Damon.

"Sorry Doll, she hasn't transitioned yet she might remove your neck," Damon says to Chloe before adding to Elena "Another reason you should transition, you won't be leaving Doll here to your psycho killers family."

Chloe was taken aback, "Kol didn't kill Elena, he was with me the whole time."

"Wrong psycho," Damon says, if Kol didn't do it that left two options: Elijah or Rebekah. Elijah had a slight thing for her sister and didn't use violence unless he had to Rebekah on the other hand.

"Oh B you didn't," she hears herself say out loud, denial in her voice. Her best friend hated her sister, but she wouldn't kill her.

"Sorry Doll, Barbie Klaus decided to play chicken with Matts truck upon hearing of her brothers demise." Chloe didn't know why she did it but as soon as heard those words leave Damon's mouth she fainted.

When she wakes up she is alone, this is so typical of her siblings and their new life never sticking around to make sure she is ok. It's what makes what she is about to do so hard, taking a deep breath she dials the number on her phone.

"Hey it's me, we need to talk... Yes I can meet you at your place, Ill be there soon," Chloe gets in her car and drives to the Mikealson Manor, she doesn't bother to knock she just walks right in the front door. There sitting in the living room is Rebekah, who smiles weakly at seeing Chloe

"I am so happy you and Kol are back.. it's been ha-"Rebekah was cut off when Chloe stuck her hand in the air.

"Save it B, did you think I wouldn't find out... did you think that no one would tell me?" Chloe looked at her friend with sadness in her eyes, "Did you think that you could murder my sister and I would be ok with it?" her voice steadily got louder as she spoke, attracting Kol who was upstairs in the manor to come down.

"Easy darling don't say something you'll regret," Kols voice was low and sounded both comforting and threatening.

"Don't easy darling me. I came here to this town again because of a death in the family and I was so sad to hear about Nik... he was my friend but Elena didn't kill him Alaric did, she didn't have to die."

"Yes she did, if her and damn friends hadn't double crossed my brother again then the Vampire Hunter couldn't have gotten to her. She deserved what she got, if not to take the danger of Alaric away from the remains of my family then as payback for being the cause of two of my brothers deaths." Rebekah sounded like she was going to cry.

"She's 18 years old and has never been out of the state of Virgina. She only wanted to be safe and grow old and have kids and now she'll never have that." Chloe's voice held an unnatural tone and then getting quieter she added "Some of the things she did may have been wrong, but like any good sister I am going to learn from her mistakes."

"Exactly why we three, are going to leave town," Kol said he smiled at the idea that Chloe had seen the error in her families ways, but when he saw the look that she was giving him his heart sank.

"No Kol, you're leaving town, I am done with you two."

"Chloe what are you saying," Rebekah's voice full of panic.

"I can't sit and be happy with the person responsible for my sister's death, just like you couldn't Rebekah," Chloe took a deep breath and then faced a stoney faced Kol "and I can't sit there and pretend that what we have is going to end well Kol. Elena never wanted to be a vampire despite being with one and I don't know what I want but with everything having been taken from her. I am going to give her the one thing that she wants, a sister who isn't involved with the supernatural, so that living immortal or dying in the morning she has one thing to comfort her," and with that Chloe turned and walked out of the house.

Kol suddenly flashed in front of her, he pushed her up against the side of her car and pulled her into a kiss "You're upset darling, I get that... so am I. But if you think for one minute that I am giving you up you're wrong."

Chloe for the second time since knowing the original looked at him in fear, she hadn't seen him like this since the night she found out about vampires "Kol I-"

Kol cut her off with another kiss, "I'll go away for awhile and give you space, but be sure I am coming back for you. The moment I told you I loved you I meant it, for the first time in a thousand years I meant it and I am not letting that go."

"But my family-" another kiss.

"You are a part of my family, from the moment you loved me back. When I was human, the things we've said and done would have made you my wife. So in my mind you are a Mikealson, you" he looked into her eyes when he said that and cupped her face, "I know you're mad at Rebekah, but we Mikelsons made a promise to be family always and forever. So be angry for now but with her for now, you have an eternity to forgive and I'll give you the space you need but when I come back my love things will continue as they were,"

Kol kissed her for the fourth time and was gone, leaving Chloe to sink to the ground crying again.


	14. Sadness of Chloe Gilbert

**AN: I don't own TVD only my OCs. Thank you all for the support, I'm sending hugs over the Internet. This is a short and sweet chapter, a bit of a filler but it's important to the next one. The outfit will posted to my profile. Please RR and enjoy.**

She officially hated the color black, Chloe thought looking in the mirror, smoothing out her dress. She didn't want to go this memorial, but Jeremy and Elena insisted that they had to keep up appearances. It was for the pastor of the church and his followers, a group led by a man who had been so kind to them as children yet had just tried to torture and murder her sister and their friends.

"Do we have to," she questioned her brother as he entered the room dressed to in head to toe black.

"Yes, if we don't people will get suspicious," he said holding out his hand for his sister to hold. "Don't you think that's the wrong necklace to wear to a memorial?"

He was staring at the large blue stone she was wearing around her neck. In the three days since she had returned, Chloe never removed the stone and her siblings had taken notice.

"The man tried to kill my sister be grateful I'm just wearing a blue stone and not a fuchsia dress," the pastor and his group deserved no respect in her mind but the necklace had nothing actually to do with him. The birthday gift from Kol was something that she was unable to remove, despite her breaking up with him. Chloe wondered if a part of her wanted what he said to be true.

"Easy," Jeremy said, "it's just a weird choice to go to a vampire hunters funeral wearing a stone that allows vamps to walk in the day."

Chloe froze when she heard this, Kol had given her lapis lazuli. Oh my god, was he planning on turning me. The thought ran over and over again in her head as they drove to the church.

Elena stood next to Damon, nervously messing with her dress hem. She hadn't taken to being a full vampire well and Chloe felt guilty for thinking about Kol. She could not focus on her ex she had to focus on helping her sister through transition, not noticing that while she was thinking this her hand began to play with the large stone around her neck.

"Hey guys,"Elena said giving each of her siblings a quick hug.

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked knowing that the real answer would be no, even if Elena would say she was fine.

"Yes, I'm fine. Getting better," Elena said forcing a smile to her lips, that moments before had thrown up blood. The siblings, walked into the church together and sat in pew with the Salvatores and the rest of their friends.

Half way through the dull service, the vampires of the group suddenly all begin to stiffen. "What is it?" Jeremy hisses

"Blood, I smell blood," Elena's face, begins to shift slightly into her vampire form. "I can't handle this,"

"We need to get her out of here," Stephen whispers looking at this girlfriend worried.

"Someone gutted a person at the memorial of people whose life mission was to destroy vampires moving her now would be suspicious," Damon whisper back, the whole group knew he was right. Thank god for Matt who offers Elena a chance to feed discreetly from his neck as the service goes on. When Tyler stands up a shoot rings through the church causing the whole place to panic

"We're going to deal with this Chloe, go home," Jeremy says forcing the car keys in her hand, as people scatter in all directions. Chloe sighs, this is her life now; a life of go home Chloe, stay out of danger Chloe, be normal Chloe.

She sighs sadly turning on the Jazz station as she drive Jeremy's car home. Coming back to the house that seems always empty, Chloe heads up to her room. She kicks off her shoe, a proceeds to flop on her bed with her face in the pillows and knowing she is alone cries. It's something that she has been doing for the three days since talking to Kol, crying. Breakups with a guy you are not that into are hard, breakups with a guy you are madly in love with a worse.

She laid there for what must of been hours, till her tears dried up. Then she sat up went into the bathroom, showered and redressed in a pair of jeans, a henley t-shirt and braided her hair on both sides. She couldn't let her sadness interfere with her work, and that was something that she could easily get lost in to keep it at bay. When she left for work, had anyone been looking they wouldn't have seen a sad girl but a girl just going about her day.

Her studio was closed at the moment but it wasn't messy or dusty during her trip to New Orleans Matt had kept it running. When she opened the door she felt a calm wash over her, this is what she needed this space. Walking around looking at the pictures with the sold signs underneath them she smiled, her dream of being a photographer despite everything was right on track. Once she had done a walk through she headed back there sitting on her coach, was a white box, a note and a bouquets of astible flowers.

_I figured you'd want these back darling_

_Kol_

Inside the box was the camera equipment he'd gotten her, and the vintage Kodak that stole her heart. It was moments like these she feared, moments where Kol would make her loose resolve. She left the cameras in the box and went to look for a vase for the flowers. Kol loved flowers, it was one of the things he'd begrudgingly admitted to her. A former warlock he felt nature could say things words couldn't it's why he constantly left her flowers with his notes. Once she put them in a vase she googled the meaning astilbe, the words I'll still be waiting played across the screen and despite herself she smiled.

She took the old Kodak in the darkroom to develop the film, they showed a happier time despite the fact she went against her will. Appearing slowly were pictures of the quarter, the violinist and some of her and Kol. "Maybe you were right," she whispered to an empty room "maybe I don't belong with my family anymore."


	15. The Sister

**AN: I don't own TVD only my OCs. Hello readers, I love all of you for your support and I am glad that so many like my story to: Review, Favorite and Follow it. I was originally going to make this chapter longer but when I got to the point which it ended I just knew that it was the right place to stop. Since we are slowly approaching the dreaded episode of the fourth season I am going to try to do a chapter by episode. The outfit will be posted on profile per the norm. Please Enjoy and RR.**

* * *

><p>Chloe sat playing absent mindedly with her necklace as the school intercom rang out with new safety rules, as if they could protect the student from the monsters. Being in the know was making her cynical, she decided as a girl who had never spoken to Tyler Lockwood had to be taken out of the class in tears.<p>

"I've decided to throw a rager at my house, in opposition of the new rules," Rebekah said handing out flyers as she made a dramatic entrance into the classroom, "everybody should come."

She made hopeful eye contact with Chloe when she spoke the last words, but Chloe just looked away. Sure Elena may not be dead dead but that doesn't mean she was just going to forgive her former bff. She wasn't the only one having an issue with Rebekah, you didn't have to be supernatural to feel that hate and anger coming from her big sister when ever the blond past them in the halls.

"You know Elena almost staked her in first," Matt said, sitting down next to Chloe at her lunch table.

"As long as it wasn't white oak does it really matter," sure she was mad and sad, but she didn't want many more death, "how are you doing?"

Matt had become Elena's personal blood bag over the past few days due to her weird inability to keep blood down. He wa now sporting a giant white bandage on the side of his neck. "Okay. You?"

"Decent." That was a lie, Chloe missed Kol a lot, she was sure he wasn't in town but still every day a flower would show up either at her bedroom window or in her studio.

"You lying?" Matt was the only person that had paid serious attention to Chloe that didn't have the last day Mikaelson. He was worried and his worry coupled with his survivor guilt was making him look like a mess, so Chloe responded

"Are you?" the two just sat there staring at each other for the rest of the lunch. School moved along in a similar fashion to the beginning of the day; Elena looked pissed, Rebekah acted like she didn't care unless she was looking at Chloe, and Chloe and Matt both looked like they had gone through the ringer.

Chloe went home, most of the school was heading to Rebekah's but she couldn't go and deal with it. Ragers weren't really her style anyway too many drunken teens never ended well, add in a couple of hormonal vampires and things could only get worse. So that night she ended up at home, alone again, eating a giant cheese burger and a pile of Disney was dark when action finally came to the house, the door swung open to show Stefan carrying a very pale looking Elena

"What happened?" Chloe said springing to her feet, as Stefan carried Elena over to the coach.

"The hunter must have spiked the drinks," Stefan said his voice full of concern, the girl he loved looked like his brother had the summer before. He felt dread, she had almost died once and now here she was laying on the bed going through the most painful death a person could inflict on a vampire. "Werewolf venom."

Realization hit Chloe, her sister was laying there dying again and the only person that could save her most likely would not because she was just as worthless to the rest of them to him now. "Have you called him?"

"I've left messages, he was supposedly helping Damon with the hunter," he looked lost, "I can't get a hold of either."

"I'll try," Chloe volunteered, she dreaded the call as she had imposed on the hybrid the same fate as his siblings.

"You shouldn't have to," Stefan said, he saw her panicked look turned pained at the thought of the family that had almost taken everything from her. It was something that though the pair hadn't been close before had bonded over, both lost something to the Mikelsons but Stefan knew that unlike himself Chloe actually still cared about the original family.

"But I am the best bet." She grabbed her phone which had been sitting on the coffee table and headed out of the house, as if the wooden walls could give her privacy from the all hearing vampire ears. Taking a deep breath she went through her contacts and pulled up his number.

After a few rings a voice on the other side answered, "didn't expect to hear from you anymore love,"

"I need your help."

"I got the messages from the Rippa," his voice snarkily came over the line, "Tell me why should I help someone who's useless to me?"

"Because I am asking," came her response the words came out as a worried whisper, "I know you're mad at your family, my sister and everyone but we for a short time were friends. I didn't try to kill you, I never plotted against you, I got into fights with my family over yours. I told them not to judge, not to keep trying to kill you, to just leave you alone, and they fought me back. In the end after all I said in defense of you guys and your sister, my best friend went and killed my sister, for a sin she didn't commit. Because your Mother is a bitch and now she's dying. Again. So please Klaus as one favor, one kindness to me don't let her die."

She was surprised at the words that came out of her mouth, things that she had kept in since she yelled at his siblings bubbling to the surface. Klaus on the other side went silent, she could tell how he was going to react to all the things she said but she hoped that he had listened. "You're right, you were innocent in the plots against myself and my family but your sister often was not. Her first death was not something I wanted and now she is a vampire I could careless, and as for what I owe you consider it your life."

"Excuse me?" What had she ever done to the hybrid to have his gift to her be her life.

"You broke my sisters heart love, in a way that the rippa couldn't and you abandoned my brother. I may not be the elder brother of the year but I don't abandon family no matter what they do. Had it been anyone else I would have had your head"

"Then why is Rebekah living in a house of her own?" She asked ignoring the threat at the end

"She ruined my blood love, the ones to make hybrid live. If I had a dagger she would be in a box but since I don't throwing her out is a well deserved time out in her case. She may wine and cry for her independence but in truth she can never be alone and without us she very much is."

"Fine, then let's make a deal," if he wasn't going to be kind then maybe she could do something for him.

"You know last time a former friend tried to make a deal with me it didn't end well," he was referring to the Stefan and last summer.

"Yes but unlike him I am aware that we were friends, so let's make a deal,"

"You don't have anything for me love," his voice came, her stomach was sinking but after a short pause he added, "You are however worth something to my family."

"You want me to make up with Rebekah," it wasn't something that she wanted to do, no matter how much she wished she could, "I thought you wanted her to be alone."

"No, I do want her to be alone," she was confused but she waited silently for him to continue, "Without telling anyone what you are doing, go pack your stuff."

"You're sending me away?" shock rung through her voice, was her price to be alone as well.

"No you're moving into the Manor," her eyes widened in shock and for once no words came out of her mouth, "I said earlier that I don't abandon family no matter what they have done, and as I have been told by Kol that includes you. So your price for your sisters life, is your old life."

"You're taking me away from my family."

"No, I am bringing you to it." Klaus hung up the phone after that, he hadn't mentioned that he was already planning on saving her sister after learning who the hunter really was, because he wanted her to suffer slightly. When distress and desperation came through her voice, the hybrid decided to use it to his advantage. He lied to her by pretending his sisters abandonment hadn't hurt, that it was his idea and he lied to her when he said she was important to just his family. Truth be told Chloe Gilbert had found a place in his heart.

Klaus knew that Chloe would do as she was told, by the time he got to the Gilbert house she was gone. Stefan had been so worried about Elena he hadn't even noticed the small brunette girl slipping through the door with with a suitcase. Klaus smirked a secret smile, when he told the doppelgänger that she wasn't worthless after all. When he arrived home however he smiled a different smile, a softer one that no one would see as he peered into the door of Kol's room. He hadn't told Chloe to stay in that room but he knew she would, he approached the bed which she sleeping in. Her face was red and the pillow was wet, the small teen had clearly cried herself to sleep. Brushing some loose hairs off the pillow he quietly said,

"Welcome home little sister,"


	16. The Cure

**AN: I don't own TVD only my OCs. All my readers a pretty awesome, thank you for the support and I am glad you're liking were the story is headed so far. This chapter is short but I find it's hard to make them long with out Kol present however, I am trying to move Chloe into more direct supernatural action rather then just having her react and that is what this is leading her to. The outfit is posted on my profile. Please RR and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A soft knock woke Chloe up, she was laying in a familiar bed but for the first time she woke up with her head on a pillow and not on Kol's chest. Her heart sank, she forgot Kol wasn't here and she was now a beauty to Klaus's Beast. She sat up in the bed, dressed still in the outfit she wore to school yesterday.<p>

"Hello," her voice was groggy and hoarse from lack of sleep and crying, the door opened to show a girl slightly taller than her with dark brown hair.

"Klaus wants you dressed and downstairs there's food on the table," the girl says quickly turning around and closing the door. Chloe sighed and went to her suitcase she hadn't actually packed for herself the things in the bag was from her NOLA trip with Kol, after they got back she couldn't bring herself to touch the bag.

She grabbed a loose floral print top, a pair of simple dark skinny jeans and a pair of flats then headed for Kol's en suite bathroom. Her hair looked like a rat's nest but feeling neither need to impress or the mood to shower she just quickly did it in a messy braid changed and headed down the stairs.

Klaus was sitting at the breakfast table, which was covered in an assortment of food reading some very old looking documents but he stopped when Chloe came in the room, "Chloe."

He looked quite pleased with himself when he saw her wonder into the room, Chloe decided to not respond and go straight for the food that was laid out on the table. She knew she'd have to talk soon to find out how all this was going to workout, what exactly this was all going to workout but for now she'd just drink her coffee and let him do his own thing, with the weird old school looking papers. But as a typical Chloe thing to do the words just fell right out of her mouth, "What are you doing?"

"Looking at the past," Klaus said, placing the papers down, as if he was only reading them to give himself something to do until Chloe started talking, "You slept late love it's the afternoon."

"Emotional turmoil does that to a person," she says grabbing some fries.

"Ah yes, you "sacrificing" yourself for your sister," Klaus said the word sacrificing in a sarcastic tone, earning a look from Chloe. He simply gave her a crooked smile and added, "You'll be happy to know that she has made a full recovery and has yet to realize that you're gone."

He had said the last bit to hurt her and the sad part is that Chloe almost expected it, "It's only been like 18 hours give it time."

"Well since you are free to wander around town as you please I doubt she'll ever ask," so here they were getting into the nitty gritty of her imprisonment in the Manor house.

"I'm free to move around town?"

"Yes, as long as you're back by nine during the week and ten on the weekends. I'll grant lee way if you're on a job but other than a curfew yes," it made her feel like she was a child again, the hybrid was giving her a curfew. "Speaking of you going around town, I need you out of the house when you're done with your lunch."

"God you are like your brother, kidnap a girl then send her out," curse her word vomit and thinking of Kol. "Are you going to tell me what past you are looking into?"

"Just something involving our new neighborhood hunter," Chloe dropped her food, she thought that Damon and him got rid of him the other night.

"I thought he was supposed to be dead."

"Fortunately he is worth something to me and potentially to your sister."

"What do you mean?" How could the man who was trying to kill them be worth anything to them.

Klaus sat and thought for a minute before speaking, "You see love, many centuries ago we came across a hunters cult that said they had the ultimate weapon against the vampires. A way to turn them human."

"How is tha-" then it hit her, he wanted her sister to be a blood bank again but she would also be human again. "Did you know this last night?"

"Possibly. But if I did it would negate our deal."

"How does this weapon get found?" she couldn't think about how he tricked her, there was a chance for her sister to have what she wanted and that was to be human. If Elena became human maybe things could go back to normal.

"Hunters with invisible tattoos and a sword," she was surprised that Klaus was being honest with her "I know have a hunter, even though he's unwilling and now I just need the sword."

"Are the papers clues?"

"Possibly, I have a friend working on a better source of information."

"Can I see?" Klaus shrugged and showed her the paper, which was filled with bits of information about the cult Klaus had mentioned the five. "You know I bet I could find more about this."

"And how would you do that?" the original said intrigued with the offer from the small brunette.

"I spent a year traveling the world with a photographer, I have met a lot of top researchers in the field, I picked up on a few things," Klaus opened his mouth to say something but before he could Chloe kept talking, "and before you mention your age, may I remind you that my sisters birth mom was just a researcher and look what she figured out. IF this is going to save my sister then I have a right to help."

Klaus, looked for a minute contemplating the offer, "fine you can help, now hand me your bracelet."

She looked down at the silver bracelet full of vervain that hung on her arm, "Excuse me?"

"I was just planning on making you forget most of this conversation but now I think I'll just make you unable to tell anybody what you know." Klaus was surprised that he had told her so much but without Rebekah there to verbalize parts of his plan to he worked with the next best thing.

"Why can't I tell anybody."

"Because it's dangerous if they knew." His answer was more to placate her then his real reason but Chloe decided to accept it handing taking the bracelet off and handing it to the hybrid.

"You will not speak a word of the five, the hunters or what you are doing for me to anybody," she repeated the words back to him mechanically then held out her hand for him to return the bracelet, "I am not done yet Chloe, you will also not mention why you moved into the manor and if you ever hear of a move against me you will report it immediately and you will forget this compulsion."

"Can I have my bracelet back?" Chloe says after repeating his words though she does not remember doing it.

"Now love go to your studio or to the library or something and do not come back to the house till your curfew," the hybrid says after handing her the bracelet and checking his phone, when he smirked Chloe knew something had happened in his favor.

"Your so called friend came through?" she asked as Klaus handed her more of the old paper that was sitting on the table.

"Almost, here love take this and start your research. If all goes well we might get what we want faster than I had thought." A scream could be heard from what sounded like the basement and Chloe worriedly looked in its direction.

"Don't mind our other guest love, just go and do as your told." That must be the hunter, Chloe as she ran quickly to Kol's room and grabbed a her bag. She didn't want to ask what the other guest was going through, she was mentally sick at the thought of whatever horrors the man was going through in the basement. He wasn't a saint, she told herself he tried to kill her sister and was the key to saving her. She didn't know what Klaus plan was but she would do her part to make sure that it succeeded.


	17. Sitting in Silence

**AN: I dont own tvd only my OCs. I was just so happy with all the support recently (over 100 alerts) that I decided to give an update, it's shorter because I had to do the whole thing on my IPhone as I make the journey to my parentals house. I love you all and again love the support! The outfit for the episode will be posted when I have laptop acess again. RR and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She hadn't even been in the manor house 24 hrs before the hybrid had disappeared, he went to get the sword but she was to follow his orders and skype him every night he was gone show that she had returned to the house. He had forced one of his hybrids to spend the night at the house to ensure that she did not leave after they got off the phone. Chloe was too busy to fight and or care about going against him. She had begun compiling research from all over the world, lying to her old contacts telling them that she was adding journalist to her resume and was working involving the medieval cult.<p>

Over the few days she had gotten a lot of information about the group, but because of Klaus's compulsion couldn't tell her sister about the curse she had activated by breaking the hunters neck. She'd been angrily leaving voice messages to him all night "Nik, you need to come home know Elena did something really stupid and because of what you did I can't warn her."

She hated being alone in the manor it was creepy and her hybrid babysitters had all gone to a weird wake thing for the one that died. So she was sitting in Kols room surrounded by old paper and printed out documents about the five.

"Been busy love?"

There standing in the door was Klaus with his arms crossed around his chest, looking at her with a slightly amused smile on her face. Chloe was so relieved she didn't quip back she just sprung up from the bed sending papers flying and hugged him. The action caught both the pair off guard, "Please tell me you know how to get it to stop."

She was referring to the hallucinations that her sister would be going into, according Elijah's rather clinical writing of his brothers torment it started less the 24 hours after killing the hunters. Klaus frowned slightly and Chloe felt like crying, either what he did was really bad or he had no idea.

"I honestly don't know, it just stopped after 52 years," Klaus was unable to kill himself but many of Elijah's recording had contained the same words that were screamed over and over again, "I just want to die." Which coming from someone like Klaus could only mean the worse,

"What am I supposed to do Nik?" she said again leaning into the hug, this time he wrapped his arms around her.

"We keep her alive, till we can make her human," came his response, he already was having a room set up for Chloe's elder sister in the basement.

"How long will that take though?" Chloe said as tears began to wet his shirt, what if they could find the cure for 52 years? Her sister was barely a functioning vampire as it was, endless torment on top of it would not end well for the eldest Gilbert.

"We have the sword now love, unfortunately we are down a hunter. Just go to school in the morning and keep living while we look for a new one," this was a side that rarely got shown by him but the there stood Klaus evil and unloved comforting a crying teen as well as any brother could. He helped her clear off the bed and made sure the girl, who seemed very fragile to him in that moment was ok to be alone.

"Who would have thought you were a softy." Chloe said as she began to fall asleep, Klaus knew the answer very few people and most of them were long dead.

Chloe woke up the next morning and got ready for school, she tried and tell herself that it was going to ok. She went to her classes, she smiled and lied through her teeth to most and tried and failed to avoid her brother running into him at lunch.

"Another late night at work?" her brother questioned, he'd called her after waking up from the dead and asked his baby sister to sleep on the coach after Elena began to hallucinate, the pair had still yet to figure out that she had not lived there in a few days.

"Yes."

"Do you want to eat lunch with Matt and I?"

"Sure, how's she doing?" Chloe's voice went low so that only her brother could hear and she saw him grimace, "Jeremy, is there something that you're not me?"

"Klaus took Elena, we're going to get her back though," he said it matter a factly as they sat down at the table where Matt was already downing his food.

"There is still something you're not telling me," her brother was avoiding the subject and began spouting things about his class before lunch so she turned to Matt, "Anything you'd like to say?"

The blond looked at her brother in a, you should tell her kind of way. Jeremy could have shot daggers out of his eyes, "Jeremy has the tattoo."

If she was in a cartoon there would have been water spitting out of her mouth. "What do you mean that you have the tattoo?" she grabbed her brothers arm though she knew it was pointless since she couldn't see it.

"Yha, it's about the size of a quarter," her brother said trying to be dismissive he didn't know that she knew more about it then he did, not that she could tell him that mentally cursing Klaus. The rest of the lunch was eaten in an awkward silence, as the two Gilbert's thought about their troubles.

The end of the school day could not come any faster to Chloe, who raced back to the manor. She knew she'd find Klaus in his art room, so with out thinking she threw the door open and yelled, "when we're you going to tell me you we're planing to kidnap my sister?!"

"Yes love scream at me when the house is full of so many hearing ears."

"Oh shut up, Kol already told me most of the house has been covered in privacy spells," Klaus looked amused, "don't even start."

Chloe began to blush purfusly, there were very... Intimate reasons why she knew it and Klaus knew that very well. He opted to be kind to Chloe answering her question and not teasing her, "your sister is safest with me, I know what she is going through."

There was no arguing that, Chloe thought her mind wondering to the documents still sitting on her... On Kols bed, "Can I see her?"

"For your safety and for hers, No. Now go do research, the faster we find what we're looking for the faster your sister gets saved." At least from this torment but not from you, Chloe mentally added heading up the bedroom.

The door was open when she got up there, which was weird since she swore she closed it. Cautiously heading, in she found that all the windows had there curtains drawn making it very dark. She could however see a figure lounging on the bed, "KOL?"

"You know darling, when you attempt to dump a man shaking up in his bedroom and using it as your personal library it sends mix signals,"


	18. Queen for a Day

**AN: don't own TVD only my OCs. Thank you for all the support: reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. I'm happy to see everyone is excited for my kol return! This chapter is a little fluffy with drama and foreshadowing. Outfit and other thing (which is so much more fun to look at after reading) is posted on my profile. RR and enjoy!**

"It wasn't exactly my choice to move in here," Chloe said when words finally were able to leave her mouth after sitting and staring at Kol, who had turned on the lights in the room and was casually walking around looking at the things that were added to it.

"Ah yes, but you didn't have to sleep in my room," he was behind her now whispering in her ear, "But back to those mixed signals..."

"What mixed signals," she asked frozen in place, as he began to twirl the hair that had fallen out of her braid.

"Moving in with a different brother then the one you were sleeping with... don't tell me you've become, what's the modern term for it? Ah yes a homie hopper?" Chloe couldn't help herself when he said the last part, she burst out laughing.

"Yet here I am in your room." Crap, now she was flirting back. What was it about this man that made her unable to hold her own.

"Yes, in my room," he tugged her hair back so that her face was leaning up under his chin and kissed her on the lips lightly. These were the moments she missed, the ones she dreamed about and cried about. However, before he could make the kiss more passionate she pulled away so that she was at least a foot away and facing him.

"Why are you back?" He said in his impassioned speech that he wouldn't be back until graduation, she was supposed to have time. Yet here he was with his scruffy hair and his puzzle solving eyes.

"Rebekah called," he said walking over and resituating himself on the bed, "said she had something that would for sure get you to forgive her and that I was to be here to escort you in your Miss Mystic Falls Competition."

She was puzzled by this Rebekah had left town a few days ago to her knowledge and what did he mean, "I am really confused?"

"By?" he asked crossing his arms over his head and lazily looking at the ceiling.

"By both. Rebekah left town days ago and I would never in a million years do that competition," Kol groaned as she finished her sentence, he could work out in his head what happened to his foolish sister.

"I'd bet you anything she is lying somewhere with a dagger in her heart," Kol said sitting up so that he was leaning with his arms on his knees. "her secret desperation to be the sister Nik so desperately desires."

The mention of sisters made her think of her own, "did you know he kidnapped mine?"

"Yes and she and her compatriots have already made a run for it. He really tells you very little," Kol said stretching out a hand in indication for her to grab it, "Come on love, your sister will be fine. Now COME HERE."

The way he said it made her comply and when she grabbed his hand she found herself practically flying so that she was seated between his knees, "how can you say that?"

Her voice went quiet as it now often did when talking about her sister, the forcefulness that had been in his voice vanished as he pulled her so he was leaning against his chest, "because once you're brother makes his kill her pain will be gone."

"How do you know that?" she said hope filling her voice.

"Because while I was waiting for you to come home, I looked into your research," she frowned and looked up at his face, had she missed something. As if reading her mind he added, "Don't feel bad love, I read what you hadn't." The news made her so excited that she again forgot that she was not supposed to and kissed him.

"Thank you," she said as Kol gave her one of his grins and pulled her into a more passionate one. They forgot everything but the two of them.

Chloe and Kol spent a few days barely leaving te room, as long as they were there the drama of the outer world no longer existed. Today however the pair were begrudgingly interrupted by Rebekah's pre-compelled glam squad who couldn't leave without making sure Chloe was ready for Miss Mystic Falls. "If you'd just let me eat them, we could stay here."

Kol had been whining for the past hour, Chloe was sitting across from in in a robe as the make up was applied to her face, "you aren't going to kill anybody. If anybody should be killed it should be your sister but she already has a dagger in her."

Kol smirked at her answer, she was definitely a Mikaelson now, "awh darling your first dagger threat."

Chloe flushed at this, "you know what I love your sister, being in this room is making me-"

"Realise how well you fit into the family?"

"How being stuck in a room with you messed with my head." She headed to the bathroom and took of the robe to slip into her dress; it was a reddish pink number that had a Lacey top, Rebekah paired the dress with blue heels that paired with the most important of the two peices of jewelry she wore that day the blue lapis lazuli neckalce.

"What do you think?" She asked tentatively walking out of the room to show Kol the finished product, his face changed not into a shocked express or one of awe but back into that same mask that he first wore on the night they met.

"I think, Chloe darling that if you were a bigger fan of these kinds of parties I'd take you all over the world, so that you'd dress like this everyday and I could spend every night taking them off." He was close now standing behind her, this man was often called a happy homicidal maniac but Chloe felt he was more of a master seducer... Whose conquest often ended up dead.

"Good think I hate these parties, imagine how many dresses you'd ruin," he groaned but offered her his arm, the couple walked out of the room and headed to were the car was parked. Klaus was driving since he's scored a date with Caroline.

"I'd vote for you sweetheart," he said as his they claimed into the car.

"I'd prefer it if you compelled everyone so that I'd loose," Klaus looked into the mirror raising his eyebrows. "I hate these events, if I win I would have to attend all of them."

Kol and Klaus just chuckled at her discomfort as they approached the mayors house. Klaus parked a decent distance away so that people wouldn't see them arriving together. Chloe and Kol separated then, she to check in and him to either eat some one or get a glass of champagne (with him it was a toss up).

"Oh my god Chloe Elena didn't tell me you were pertcipating," Caroline gushed as Chloe entered the room where she was helping April Young curl her hair.

"Like Elena actually has no idea," not that she cares a small voice added in her head. She had spent days (until Kol showed up) trying to save Elena and dispite missing school, not even living at the house her sister still hadn't noticed a change.

"You look really pretty Chloe," April Young says, "I'm sure Elena will be happy that you're here, she's been so sweet helping me get read."

Out of Guilt, Chloe wanted to say but instead she replies, "it's non of my handy work, Rebekah likes to make me her human Barbie." Chloe saw how April's face light up.

"She's back in town?" The raven haired girl asked.

"No she set this up awhile ago, her stylist just sort of showed up at the front door."

"No one showed up at the door, you were gone before Jer and I woke up," Elena said walking the room, slightly shocked to see her sister there.

"I never said it was our front door."

"Does this have something to do with Kol being back?"

"April, let's go put on the dress," Caroline said escorting the clueless girl out of the room, as a fight brewed between the two sisters.

"No, Elena it doesn't."

"I think it does, Chloe you said you were done with him. But here you are spending the night with him."

Chloe got mad and words began spew out of her mouth as they tended to do, "oh don't act as if you care Elena. I haven't been at the house in two weeks, when I made a deal to save your life."

"What are you talking about Caro-"

"Not from the hunters curse from the bite," Elena's face that was full of anger fell.

"No he saved me because he found out he could make me human."

"I already made the deal, and I honored it. For two weeks I've lived in the manor and you're so caught up in your damn love triangle and your guilt that you didn't even notice. So yes I forgave Kol!" Her sister looked extremely shocked, "now if you'll excuse me I'm first for the interviews."

The interview was long, and the wait for the announcement was even longer as Chloe tried to avoid her sisters unrelenting gaze, "Chloe Gilbert escorted by Kol Mikealson." finally came allowing Chloe to move down the stairs and into the arms of her date.

"You look like you've been having a pleasant time," Chloe says to Kol as they line up to dance, he had been grinning since he heard her yell at her sister He wasn't going to tell her that, instead lies and says,

"Ate a waitress and drank all the bubbly she was to pass around." The comment earned a glare from Chloe, who decided to ignore him for the rest of the dance. She began looking around at the crowd, it was full of people some talking and some watching but only one man was staring at her.

He had dark curly hair, looked about Alarics age and had been one of the judges. She was trying to think of his name, something on the back of her mind was yelling its importance. When the dance was over however, the man was gone.

"You know I'm suprised no one has accosted us for being together," Chloe said looking around, the only people she could see from the Mystic Falls group were Caroline (who was with Klaus) and Matt (who danced with April).

"Who cares it makes our afternoon more pleseant," Kol said, "you want to know what I learned about the crowd."

One of Kol's favorite things to do was people watch, it was part of his skill in the family. Klaus skill was force; the brute power, Elijah's was negotiation: power through manipulation, Rebekah's was romancing: getting people to want to give and Kol's was research; power through knowledge. So silence in a simple dance to most might be akward it was a chance to listen into what others were saying without being noticed.

"What sort of skeletons are you finding in the closets of the Mystic Falls elite?" Chloe asked and from then until the crowning the duo talked about the nonsupernatural drama of tr town.

April won the crown, and Chloe was happier for it; no boring parties for her. Kol however was slightly ticked "she won on a sympathy vote," he grumbled the whole way home.

"I'm happy really," she swore for the tenth time as they entered their bedroom, "though the tiara would have been nice," she joked.

Kol loved teasing her for her love of the subject, to which she always responded "if i didn't love it Rebekah never would have played fairy godmother and we never would have met."

Instead of teasing her back, Kol looked thoughtful, "I can fix that," he said flashing into the closet, "In the 1830's I met a spoiled little rich girl. She was fairly ugly but her father owned something we wanted so Klaus made me romance her."

He came out holding a shiny wooden box, "is there a point to this story, because I know how it probably ends; you got what you wanted and killed her."

"Well yes," Kol said making a face as if remembering a fond memory, "I got Klaus everything he wanted. So that he wouldn't dagger me again, but I kept one thing for myself."

He opened the box then and removed a layer of velvet, there in the center was beautiful floral tiara. The flowers had small blue and red gem stones surrounded by diomands. "It was too natural, to romantic and far to pretty for her. You however."

He placed the tiara on her head and pulled her half up hair down, so her hair waved down her neck. Chloe simply stared in the mirror: at the tiara, at herself and at him. She knew she loved him, but she thought it was a love she could give up now however, she knew it was an all consuming love, "you're going to be the death of me," she says.

"I'm counting on it."


	19. Past and the Future

**AN: I don't own tvd only my OCs. Hello, lovely readers and thank you for the support; reading, following, favoriting and reviewing are always appreciated. This chapter takes place during the two episodes after Miss Mystic Falls and takes place in NYC. The outfit will be posted on my profile. Please RR and Enjoy!**

Chloe woke up face down in one of the softest pillows she had ever slept on she groaned turned her head slightly to look at the clock that sat on the nightstand; it was 10 am. She sat up and rubbed her eyes; she was in an unfamiliar room as Kol had spirited her away again, only for the weekend, to New York City. The couple was staying at the Gramercy, in the penthouse. She grabbed her black and white floral robe from the side of the bed where it had been thrown covered herself up and then headed through the suite into the dining area.

The table had a full breakfast laid out upon it and Kol was sitting there eating the person who'd brought them there room service, when he saw her enter the room he released the poor girl smiled sheepishly. After seeing Chloe raised her eyebrow he healed the girl and compelled her to forget, while he usually had no issue killing his meals he agreed not to do it in front of Chloe. "Good Morning Darling, sleep well?"

"Pretty good though I am pretty sure my boyfriend, didn't come to bed last ," she said taking the seat next to Kol, who was still wearing the clothes he had on when they arrived in the city last night. Kol shrugged,

"I had some business the other night, that's the whole reason we came to the city," she wished he'd tell her what was going on, being left out of the loop had become a chronic problem that annoyed her at every turn.

"Are you ever going to tell me what business you're on?" she asked as she began to put cream cheese on a bagel.

"Maybe some day," Kol replied pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Is that code for never?"

"It's code for when it's safe for you to know you'll know when I am ready to tell you," Chloe huffed like a child at this, "Oh cheer up darling we are in one of your favorite cities, you can spend the day doing whatever you want."

Kol like his older brothers was very careful with the way he said things, and Chloe noticed that when he spoke to her he never said the world we, "You still have business todo today?"

She was trying not to sound like a needy girlfriend and was actually curious, "Yes but then tonight, I have a surprise for you."

Kol kissed on the cheek after say that, and through the suite to shower and change for whatever he was doing that day. Chloe sat peeved for a moment but like any teenager she moved on to the next thing and pulled out her cell phone, which Kol let her keep this time. This proved to be a bad idea; she wanted some sort of messages from her siblings but found none. She was so mad; they kept saying they were trying to keep her out of danger yet they never put any actual care into her.

Chloe spent much of her day wandering around NYC going to some of her favorite places and of course she took pictures everywhere she went on her Kodak, she'd fallen in such love with the camera that she'd decided to to her next show using only photos taken with the classic camera. Around 5 pm she got a text from Kol, telling her to go back to the hotel and get ready in an hour and a half. She didn't hurry back as her day had ended in Gramercy Park, so after twenty extra minutes of sitting there enjoying the peaceful environment in the middle of a hectic city she headed back up to penthouse.

In typical Kol fashion, the dress was already laying on the bed with a Ranunculus flower laying on top of it. The dress looked like a white crop top placed with a tea length black skirt, but there was a thick line of black lace going down the center to show how that they were connected. She paired it with a pair of small black lace booties and a leather and lace jacket; her only jewelry was of course her necklace from Kol and her bracelet from her siblings. Kol showed up right when she finished fixing her hair, and he was dressed in dark pants, a dark navy shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Ready darling?" he asked walking up behind her and kissing her on the cheek, Chloe nodded yes and grabbed Kols offered hand. They rode in a nondescript black car to the arts district of New York, and Chloe was becoming more curious as to where they were headed. Kol, despite his insistence that he wasn't a loving guy, had proven that over 1000 years living without love can turn a man into quite the romantic. She desperately wanted to tease him about his gestures but resisted as the car pulled into a side alley, "I don't want you to know where we are going just yet."

They walked past the grime and the muck of the alley to a crappy looking back door, which Kol knocked on the door. A million scenarios began to run through Chloe's head; they could be meeting gangsters, witches, vampires, Victoria Secret Angels, when it came to Kol one could never guess. The door opened slowly and what stood behind it made Chloe's jaw drop. An extremely scruffy but handsome giant of a man, "Hey little girl."

The man was Eddie DeGrey; Chloe's mentor, friend, and her technical guardian. "What are you doing here? Last I heard you were in Sri Lanka."

She launched herself into his arms, "I know. I tried to tell you that I was coming into town, but your new man here answered and thought a surprise would be way more entertaining."

"DeGrey Eddie, if I weren't so happy to see you, I'd smack you." Of course, Eddie and Kol would get along the two of them had very similar personalities. Eddie was also a great observer of the world; it was one of the things that made him so great at his job and like Kol he had one major flaw. While Kol's flaw was the fact he was a happy homicidal maniac, Eddie was the terminal ladies man; it was for that reason that Chloe referred to him as DeGrey Eddie, he was a realish James Bond.

"Well, if you could reach," he said leading them into the building, it was full of people dressed nicely drinking different types of alcohol while some overly hipster looking dj was playing in the corner.

"Ha ha, tease a girl would you," Chloe said as the trio began walking around the studio. Eddie and Chloe talked idle chit chat, occasionally interrupted by one of the galleries patrons while Kol dutifully walked beside Chloe his arm around her waist.

A couple hours into the evening Kol had slipped out to "grab a bite", and Chloe and Eddie went into the back room. When they were alone, Eddie did something that surprised Chloe more than him being stateside he said, "how long have you been in love with a vampire."

"Wh-What?" Chloe was shocked as her mentor, went and grabbed a bottle of scotch from the mini fridge and began pouring them each drink.

"You're honestly surprised that I know?" he asked handing her a drink while she wasn't much of a drinker for this conversation she felt like she could use it. "Come on Chloe; I've traveled the world for 25 years going to places and seeing horrible things that most people could imagine, and that includes the supernatural."

"Great, next you're going to tell me that you are supernatural," she said it sarcastically but the look on his face told her that she'd hit the nail on the head.

"Where do you think he got the lapis lazuli?" OH MY GOD! Eddie was a warlock, the year she lived with him flashed through her head as she tried to figure out if she had seen anything.

"You didn't see anything, when I took you in I was very careful not to do any magic in front of you. But seriously Chloe how long."

"I honestly don't know. I just remember meeting him, hanging out with him, and then I was just in love with him." She then launched into her tale, about moving to the town and her slowly getting closer to the Mikaelsons while her relationship with her sibling were fading.

Eddie might have been a warlock and not a lover of vampires, but he did love Chloe, so he sat and listened without judgment. When Kol had approached him a few weeks ago, he had initially been resistant to help the original vampire; Chloe was after all like a daughter to him. Kol eventually convinced him that Chloe was priority number one for him as well, and he had begun to work (and even like) the cocky original. Chloe couldn't know what the pair were working on just yet for her safety, so he just comforted the girl. Kol returned to take Chloe back to the hotel and Eddie walked the pair back to their car.  
>"How much did you tell her?" Kol asked after he helped Chloe into her side of the car and closed the door.<p>

"I just told her what I am and that I knew," Eddie responded/

"Good, she's not ready to know," Kol said looking at Chloe through the window she had begun to drift asleep in the car.

"You're going to have to tell her soon," Eddie said feeling concern for her, "She has a right to know."

"I know but for now I just want to make sure that it's ready then I'll make sure that she is," Kol said heading to his side of the car.

"Take care of her Kol," Eddie said before turning on his heel and heading for the door.

"I always will," Kol quietly replied as he slipped into the back seat along with Chloe, who had fallen completely asleep and signaled for the driver to go. His phone suddenly started buzzing, and a familiar name flashed up upon the screen. "I see you've been undaggered, Rebekah."

"Yes. No thanks to any of you," came the angry blonde's voice.

"Come now sister you should be thanking me, I got Chloe to forgive you."

"How did you do that," her voice said both accusatory and full of hope.

"I may have signed her up for that pageant the town does and made it seem like you arranged everything."

"And how would that help, Chloe hates those," came Rebekah's snapping reply.

"Sister, it's not what you do it's how you do it. By going to the pageant she again got her families wrath for her choices, they're pushing her closer to us. Soon you'll be the only sister she'll want to recognize." The line went silent for a few minutes before Rebekah said,

"Thank you brother," this was followed by another pause then the original continued, "Kol I want to be human."

"I know sister, but the-"

"There is something I can do about it; the cure is real. Klaus, Chloe, and Stephen are looking for it to save Elena."

"Why wouldn't she tell me that," mentally smacking himself for not looking more closely at the papers on the bed.

"From Klaus's monolog before he daggered me, she's been compelled not to," anger rose in Kol when he heard that. "And while I know you don't care about the cure, if Elena gets it though... she'll try and repair her relationship with Chloe."

Kol looked sideways at the sleeping girl next to him, with all the progress he'd made he wasn't ready to lose her again. "We'll be back in town tomorrow sister, and you'll have my full support."


	20. Library of Truth

**An: I don't own TVD only my Ocs. Hello readers new and old... Sorry for the week of being MIA I took some time off for the holiday and won't really continue writing again till after the new year, but here's a mini chapter to tied you over. Thank you for all the following and favoriting over the past week. The outfit per thr norm will be posted on m profile. RR and enjoy!**

"Why aren't we heading to the Manor?" Chloe asked as Chloe drove past their turn to the house they'd left New York early that afternoon and driven back at top speed.

"We're meeting someone," Kol said, he still hadn't told Chloe that Rebekah was awake, he'd rather have her as cooperative as possible.

Chloe was tired and knew by this point that it would be revealed soon so she j

It's nodded. As they got closer and closer to their destination though, dread began building in her; having grown up in the town she knew where the road they were on led to, the high school. A normal teen always dreads the sight of that building, but for the supernatural community of Mystic Fall it held extra meaning being the place where witches, vampires and werewolves often fought.

Kol could send Chloe's nerves building and could hear her heart rate pick up, so he stretched his hand out and grabbed hers. He gave it a tight squeeze to be both reassuring, he honestly didn't care what was happening to the people in the library but he knew the night would be difficult for her. He pulled up to the building next to another car that was running, "Go the the library and wait for me there."

Chloe wanted to argue but somesort of natural instinct in her was saying to listen, so for once in her life she did exactly what he said without saying a word. The school was dark an ominous making Chloe think of those bad horror movies where they stupidly go deeper into a building instead of running out and the audience is sitting there screaming at the screen and at the stupidity of the charecter. As she got closer to the library she began to hear a familiar voice, Elena. Why were Kol and she meeting Elena. Slowly approaching she could then make out what her elder sister was saying, and the words were heart shatteringly directed at Stephen.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door to see most of the Mystic Falls gang sitting in a circle and Rebekah standing over them, her wicked grin plastered on her face and April Young standing beside her taking notes. "Chloe darling, so glade you could make it. Is Kol on his way in?"

She said it in such a casual way that Chloe's mouth just dropped open, "What the hell?!"

"Oh don't look so judgey that's the witches job," Rebekah said walking over and grabbing Chloe's arm brining her foreward to the table, "The people at this table are all liars; using people for their own personal gain and then claiming it for the greater good."

"So these are the people that pissed you off and you're?" Chloe translated even though she felt herself slightly agreeing with the angry blonde.

"Well that too. Anyway we are playing a little came of truth and Elena here was just explaining to Stephen why she is using him while screwing his brother." Poor Stephen, Chloe thought looking into the face of the man that over came everything for her sister only to loose him to her brother. "I was going to move on but since you showed up on Elena's turn let's have her speak again shall we. Elena, what do you think of your sister deep down?"

"I think she is selfish and foolish. When our parents died, she ran away and left me to take care of Jeremy. When Jenna and John came back she selfishly stupidly stayed despite us trying to get her to leave. Then she continually refused to listen getting mixed up with the family that killed so many of ours, even after learning the truth of everything. She constently runs away from the danger still but is never out of Kol's reach. Most of the time I wish she had stayed gone, that way your family wouldn't have a toy and mine wouldn't have to deal with th horror of having traitorous little slut."

Chloe started crying sometime during the rant, her mind trying to process the cruel words her sister was dying and the cruelty of Rebekah for making her. Elena looked remorseful after the speech but Chloe had seen hate in her sisters eyes and that scared her and shattered her. April Young who was quietly standing there put her arm around Chloe, allowing the shorter girl to cry into her shirt as Rebekah began to pat Chloe's head. Rebekah was thinking how, Elena Gilbert was loosing everything and soon She would have what she wanted; humanity, Stephen and a sister. These thoughts and the tears of Chloe were intercepted by Kol dramatically throwing open the doors and throwing a man on the floor. "I brought everything you asked for sister."

He then flashed over to Chloe and snatched her away from the two girls, " you weren't supposed to make her cry," he said angrily as he attempted to comfort her, a protective gleam in his eye.

"I didn't I simply got her sister to tell the truth for once," Rebekah said, Kol then sent look that made Elena shrink in her chair as sweeper Chloe into his arms.

"Do what ever it is you were planning on I'll take these two and wait for you," Kol could hear the hybrid Tyler approaching the building and he didn't want Chloe to see her sister did; no matter how heartbroken she was, that would be something she'd never forgive. So while carrying the broken looking Chloe in his arm he bent down and began dragging the body of the man on the ground.

They ended up in the janitors room, the man still hadn't woken up but Chloe had stopped crying. Kol had patiently sat and calmed her, he played the part of the caring boyfriend but in his mind his inner Viking was doing a victory dance; there was no way Elena could win her back from this now all he has to do was get her to cut the chord with Jeremy. "I'm here love," he'd wispered over and over again.

"I can't believe she'd think that," Chloe finally said, her head now lying on Kol's shoulder.

"I know, family can be quite tragic sometimes, trust me I've lived with mine for over a thousand years."

"Do you think, she'll change her mind then," she said her brown eyes meeting his.

"Of course darling," he lied, if everything continued to go his way her sister would be able to make it pass the night; with a werewolf running about and all. He would have said more but the man on the floor began to stir. Chloe was finally paying attention to

him, the curly hair that sat atop his head looked familiar and when he lifted his head the mans name hit her.

"Shane?" How was it that even the creepy beauty pagent judge had something to do with the supernatural.

"Oh good he's awake, I've arrived just in time," Rebekah said entering the room.


	21. The Last Midnight

**AN: I Don't own TVD only My OCs. Thank you for the fav, follows and reviews. I ask all of you who are reading this chapter not to hate me, it's not the last one just one dreaded. The outfit is on my profile as usual. RR...**

* * *

><p>Chloe was standing looking out of large window of Kol's bedroom, things had gone from bad to worse and there she was again sitting on the sidelines. She thought back on the events of the other night, when for the first time since being with a vampire she had seen him actually kill.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Nights Ago<strong>

_Kol had begun to torture the Shane, pushing his head in and out of water "Where is the cure?" was the question he asked over and over again._

"_You're human, why do you want it any way?" Rebekah asked from her position of restraining Chloe, who was torn between running out of the room and helping the man._

"_That's the beauty of this, you can have it I just want Silas," and with that words something that Chloe thought she would never see happened a look of pure fear flash swiftly over Kol's face._

"_What do you know of Silas?" he asked, once Shane gave a quick answer his head was again forced under water._

* * *

><p>"You're still mad at me?" Kol said, he was leaning against the doorway of his room. He seemed as calm as ever and if it wasn't for the bloody bat that was in his left hand, you think the couple were arguing over something stupid like the weather.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two nights Ago<strong>

"_...Silas will raise the dead, he will bring back every last soul that died on his behalf," Those words sounded familiar to Chloe and then it hit her,_

"_You're Eliza Shane's husband," as Chloe had continued to dig for cure clues in the hopes of saving her sister, she had come across several articles about immortality cults by the women. Before he could say anything on the subject though Kol had driven a rod right through the chest of the man._

* * *

><p>"Yes, you are threatening to kill my brother. How could I not be mad." Kill the professor and for could measure kill the hunter, were the words he'd spoken to her last night.<p>

"Look, I am trying a different way," Kol decided to kill all of Jeremy's intended targets instead but he knew it wouldn't work, hell he even tried to reason with hunter over the phone but blind loyalty to the doppelganger / the hunters curse made it impossible.

"I know, but you still want to kill him," Chloe said turning away from the window to face Kol, his face was impassive as ever now but last night before she saw a man with a rod through the stomach, a sight that ought to have scared her, she saw something that scared her even more; pure fear on Kol's face.

"If they somehow succeed and he rises-"

"I know, you told me last night," Chloe listened to him despite her furious state that he wanted to kill her big brother. The argument wasn't something that she ever wanted to relive and after he left in anger and she calmed down she redug up the Eliza Shane papers.

"Then you know that if they don't listen what I have to do," he grabbed her hands, he looked even more pleading then when she tried to leave him. She forced her hands out of his with a tug, she knew what he had to do but she would never support it. "Please darling, understand."

She looked at him and her mind began to wonder to Shane, had his wife looked at him the same way? After looking over the women's work she had deduced that Eliza was a witch, whose research shortly after the death of her son had turned dark, she was searching for a miracle. Her search had led to her death and her previous work on the history of a magical group called travelers led to the death of the town council, as her husband tried to save her.

"I do but I can't accept, I won't accept. Please don't kill my brother due to the acts of a desperate man," her eyes were full of tears, as she again looked out the window.

"If this goes sour, you'll never be able to look at me again," he said through a hoarse whisper. Chloe attempted to leave him because of his relational to Rebekah and forgave both because her sister survived. He wanted to be cruel, to pull her to face him and to take her memories so that she'd remember only him or be ok with her brothers death but because of what he'd been working on with Eddie it wouldn't work.

"No, I'd never forgive you," she said turning around, her fingers absentmindedly messed were her necklace. "I love you, and I'll always love you which is why what you are threatening is so scary. How can I love a man that is actively wanting to kill my flesh and blood?"

Kol grabbed her and pulled her closer, "they asked for a peace and if they give up their search for a cure I'll stop, I'll just take his arm." to think that there would be a day when the ripping of the limb would be comforting to her but in that moment the fact he'd leave Jeremy alive for her gave her great comfort.

"You'll call off Damon?" he nodded and she kissed him. For the next few hours there was nothing but the two of them. She wanted to believe that a peace would be drawn and if not have his last memory of Kol be a good one, not one where they were arguing.

She woke up, in the pitch dark room to an empty king bed. She turned on the lamp and next to her on the pillow where Kol had once lay was a white tulip, because Kol left flowers for her constantly she now knew all there meaning and this one meant forgiveness.

Kol had lied to her, he didn't plan for her siblings to make it through the night and at the same moment Kol reached the door of the Gilbert house Chloe rushed to find clothes. She grabbed clothes; a dress, a warm sweater and a pair boots, then rushed down the stairs. She stole one of the Mikealson's faster cars and speed to her family's house.

Parked outside was Klaus's SUV and a feeling of relief washed over her; if Klaus was there then everyone was alive. Taking a deep breath she calmly got out of her car, but when she got closer to the house she realized that the front door was open and the calm left her. Sprinting up the dread built.

The first thing she saw was the destroyed side table, laying there on the ground and the broken porcelain vase all over the floor. Entering the house she heard voices coming from the kitchen,

"Fine, you can gloat and multitask. This place is a mess," with those words she booked it into through the house. Caroline and Tyler stood shocked looking over at her, and there lying on the ground in front of them was a burnt corpse.

She shrieked a strangled cry coming from her throat, if she said something she had no idea what and fell body draped over the corpse. She didn't need anybody to tell her who this was her gut knew it... Kol was dead.

"Chloe, you need to move," Caroline said, her voice was regretful and sweet but Chloe knew that there was no sincerity there.

"Tyler's mother is dead, now so is my brother... we're even. Call Bonnie and get her to lift the spell," Chloe looked up for the first time noticing Klaus standing there looking coldly at the sight.

"You killed his mother," Caroline said her tone turning condescending, "let's not forget you're standing in a house where Elena's aunt Jenna used to live or did you think your charm would make us forget how you killed her too?"

"Does that really justify you acting like Kol is just some mess in an empty house?" Chloe suddenly questioned Caroline, "Or you justifying using death in your revenge?" she added looking at Tyler.

"Yes let's not forget the part where I saved your boyfriend from the curse of being a vampire, or accepted an invitation into your mothers house to save your life." Klaus added

"I don't give a shit about any of that, how can you no care that he's dead!" Chloe shrieked standing up and staring at Klaus.

"Don't Chloe he's not worth the calories," Caroline said gently grabbing Chloe's arm. Anger flashed over Klaus's face and with a flash caroline had a lamp base through her stomach and both girls were forced by it into the living room.

Klaus then bit Caroline who dropped to the ground, grabbing the horrified Chloe he said, "Never accuse me of not caring love. He was my brother," with that he bit her looked at Tyler and said "now that was worth the calories."


	22. The Broken Doll

**AN: I don't own TVD only my OCs. This is the conclusion of my story. Please read the note at the end.**

* * *

><p>Chloe woke up, she was lying on the smaller side coach, as she lay there multiple scenes played out she wasn't sure how much of it was real and how much of it was fake. The first was of Klaus picking her up and whispering to her,<p>

"_I'm sorry love, it's not that I didn't care about him... I am just selfish," he look of lonely, a lonely king she decided._

"_At least, I am going to him," she said her voice was heavy as the room went black. _

**When she was little, her mom would read her fairytales, the ones that Disney came and changed. There was no gore, no horror and no darkness. She'd wanted so badly to live in their world to meet a prince charming and dance the night away… to end with a Happily ever after. To get such a life you have to wish, wish and be good. You know what they say, be careful what you wish for.**

"How long was I out?" she asked to Klaus who look like he had actually cried.

"You're awake?" he asked surprised.

"Where are Caroline and Tyler?" The house was empty besides the two of them, even though the second thing she remembered was Klaus and Caroline talking.

"_They doesn't deserve this Klaus, are you really so vindictive to kill a seventeen year old girl?" _

"_You're all young, hasn't stopped me before," came Klaus's response. The group was all young, but that hadn't stopped their lives from changing. _

**At age fifteen her life slowly began turning into one of those tales, not the Disney one like her mom used to read but the classic Grimm. At fifteen her parents went to pick up her older sister but never made it past a bridge, Elena was the only survivor. Most fairytales start with the loss of a parent she had lost two, in an effort to escape her pain she left. She did not know that with that fateful evening on the bridge set events in motion again in her little town.**

"They went to get Elena from the airport," he said his face still looking surprised.

"And you're still stuck in here with me waiting for the cure," she said her mind focusing in on her third bout of consciousness from the evening.

"_Don't believe me? Well you're in luck hunter, her eyes just opened," she could see Klaus standing there were black spots everywhere dancing around the room, he approached her and shoved a phone to her ear.._

"_Chlo? Chloe!" Jeremy's voice came pleadingly over the line._

"_How... could you?" she was struggling to get words out if she was going to die, she would get answers._

"_He was trying to kill us."_

"_Yo...You could have daggered him. Instead you went and killed thousands of people."_

"_Chlo-"_

"_Don't say an..any thing. I am going to forgive you because I don't want to b-be a bitter ghost," she said as the world faded black again_

**A year and a half later, she was returning more deaths calling her home. Aunt Jenna and Uncle John had died 24 hours apart, Jenna from a car accident and John a heart attack. She didn't know the truth about the beast that roamed the town, she hadn't listened to her older siblings who asked her to leave again, and when the ball came around she hadn't listened when told not to go.**

"I'm not stuck love, I came back," Klaus said helping her sit up, his eyes guiltily looking at the dried blood on her neck.

"To bury Kol?" she asked, when she turned to the kitchen though the body was gone. She then remembered his body being moved last night.

"_He's doing what you asked, he's burying the body. How could you do this to him, to his mother, to me... to Chloe?"_

"_I am a thousand years old, call it boredom," he said refusing to look at Chloe. T_

**That night she thought she had met prince charming, a young man slightly older than her with a devilish smile. She fell for his accent, his quick sense of humor, and his eyes. She didn't know that he was no prince charming that she was really dealing with a beast. But like Juliet to Romeo she couldn't stay away, she didn't learn to love a beast she'd fallen. She swore she saw kindness in his eyes, within that dark façade and for that she'd forgive him almost anything.**

"No, love."

"No, you got Tyler to do it. Then you came back for me," she felt suddenly angry at him standing up she forced him against a wall.

"Just because you saved me, doesn't mean I forgive you for trying to kill me!?" She was shocked by her actions, never before had she been so angry in her life and never would she had thought that she could push the original hybrid against a wall whether he allowed her to or not.

"I didn't save you love," his voice sounded broken, her hands dropped off his shirt in sudden shock.

"What do you mean you didn't save me?" her voice went low. The last memory of the night coming into her mind.

_The room was dark and no longer danced with spots, she began to fade again the last words she heard were;_

"_Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved," Chloe felt a cold wave washing over her body, as her eyes closed again._

**She wondered if she had been a fool, now looking back as she lay on the floor with neck ripped open slowly bleeding out. Kol Mikaelson was the death of her, not the man to lead her to happily ever after. She wondered if like the Grimm her story would teach some little girl a lesson, to listen before you fall. Her name was Chloe Gilbert and this is the story of how she died.**

"I fed my blood to Caroline but by the time I got to you... your heart stopped."

"You came here to bury me." She knew her statement was true.

"Those fools you call relatives didn't deserve the honor, I wanted you to be placed at rest with him," he looked sorrowful again. The anger she felt moments before faded and she began to cry, Klaus wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture.

After what felt like an eternity of crying, Chloe looked up at Klaus and asked, "but if I died how can I be here?"

"I don't know, even with my brother blood in your system you shouldn't have come back," Kol's death should have made any of his blood worthless. Still Klaus went and got her one of Elena's blood bags from the fridge.

"How can you be so sure I just wasn't under a protection spell?" her question was hopeful but as soon as the bag was opened the smell of blood was intoxicating.

"Just drink it love," Klaus said shoving the bag in her hands and drink she did, but when she finished she did something that surprised Klaus.

"Can you kill me now?" her doe brown eyes looked at him with complete sincerity.

"Excuse me?" he said his expression suprised.

"I told you when I was dying that I wanted to go to Kol and before I was human so it wasn't actually true but now." Now she had transitioned so her death would mean she would, get to be with him again.

"No."

"Fine, I'll just wait for the sun," the words left her lips as sunlight began to creep through the Gilbert windows.

"No, you won't," Klaus said flipping their positions so that her back was against the wall, he then reached for her wrist and ripped her vervain bracelet off her wrist.

"Don't you dare-" She said as Klaus force her to look at him.

"You will not try and end your life, ever," he said the words with force and Chloe in her anger, pushed him with force away from him.

"You will not tell me what do Nik!" the pair again froze. "Why can I resist your compolsion?"

"I think my brother did something very stupid love," his eyes in that moment reflected Kol's when he figured out one of his puzzles, "Let's try something."

"Ok," she said following Klaus as he headed for his jacket.

"I brought this when I came here to save the Gilberts," he said his voice filled with disdain.

"You mean my siblings," she said as Klaus pulled a silver dagger out of his bag.

"No little sister," it was the first time he called her that to her face, "I mean the Gilberts."

Chloe never got a chance to respond a silver dagger suddenly forced into her stomach. falling to the ground her world once again faded into black.

"Because love, somehow my brother gave you our gift." He said as her skin turned the ashen grey that he had seen grace Kol's many times. His family was raised as vikings they took what they wanted but they also protected each other and the moment Kol claimed Chloe he protected her; and now with him dead Klaus would do the same, even if it meant his sister would have to rest in a box for a while.

He placed picked up her doll like form and placed her in the white casket he'd brought to bury her in and drove his SUV back to the Manor, everyone assumed she was dead and until the mess in Mystic Falls was cleared up it would stay that way.

**To Be Continued in The Tale of A Broken Doll**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you everyone for the support on this story, seriously you guys rule. I loved writing this story and I hope that you all will continue reading the second part, which will be posted as a TVDTO crossover and of course can be found through my Profile. Again I love you all.**

**-Merry Rask**


End file.
